Messengers of Valentines
by Illusionist Owl
Summary: Zazie hated Saint Valentine's Day...especially when he was stuck being the one to DELIVER the letters around town. The last thing he expected was to see was his partner was actually cross-dressing...again. ZaziexLag
1. Saint Valentine's Day

**AN:** I totally blame the episodes with Zazie focused and with Lag...I couldn't help it they just seemed rather cute. Slight spoilers for manga if you haven't read past where Lag brought Gauche/Noir back. The crossdressing really happened in the manga and I don't own Tegami Bachi. I just thought this was something cute to do, meant to do it on Valentine's day but got busy. Enjoy!

* * *

The Bee Hive was quiet as the daily business took place, with the exception of red, white and pink decorations hanging all around the inside and outside. It seemed normal up until an extremely pissed off voice shook the whole building.

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO DELIVER THESE STUPID ST. VALENTINE'S LETTERS IN THAT RIDICULOUS OUTFIT!?" **

"Now now, calm down letter bee Zazie." Head bee Largo Llyod replied calmly from behind his desk. "everyone had a fair chance to get this and you were just the lucky one to be picked this year!"

"Che! More like unluckily!" the dark haired letter bee grumbled folding his arms angrily.

"Be it as it may, your name was drawn from the lots and you'll be the one to deliver the Saint Valentine's day letters to their addresses." Aria Link stated as she pushed up her glasses.

"I don't have a say in this do I?" Zazie grumbled.

"Sorry! Its for the spirit of the holidays just enjoy it as much as you can!" Lloyd replied smiling brightly which was just making the Letter Bee in front of him more infuriated. "don't forget you're not going to be doing this alone you'll have a partner!"

"Why exactly do I have to have a partner for this?" the dark haired bee asked scowling.

"Tradition of course! Saint Valentine's day is a day of lovers or couples! So of course its only natural that the ones to deliver the letters be two people!" Lloyd replied.

"Uh huh and who exactly am I stuck with?" Zazie asked folding his arms. The irate letter bee could feel his eye twitch when he saw the head bee just smile back at him and motioned for him to just take the outfit Aria was holding for him.

"You'll see your partner when you head downstairs to pick up your letters to deliver." Aria replied. Zazie just muttered something under his breath and stormed out of the office. Once the irritated bee slammed the door behind him and his footsteps thundered down the hall Aria turned to the still smiling Llyod.

"Are you sure it's a good idea sir? I mean it's a bit unorthodox isn't it?" Aria said.

"But that's just what makes it more amusing! Don't you think so?" Lloyd replied grinning making Aria groan as she rubbed her forehead.

"Sometimes I wonder about you sir…." She muttered as she looked out the window.

Zazie continued tugging on the red scarf he had wrapped around his neck as he held his letter bee uniform in his other arm. His 'delivery' outfit consisted of white pants with red linings on the edge, a dark red vest and a long sleeved white top underneath the red vest and a dark red cap on his head. What annoyed him the most about the 'uniform' were the small wings on his back.

'_I swear when I find out who designed this ridiculous outfit for this holiday they're going to get a nice 'delivery' of my aotoge….' _Zazie thought furiously as he walked down the stairs fuming. It wasn't until he got to the very bottom where he saw Conner standing in front of someone, trying to protect them from the gather crowd.

'_What the hell is going on?'_ Zazie thought as he hurried down the stairs to help his friend.

"Oh come on Conner! Let us see already!"

"Yeah you can't keep her all to yourself you know! Others want to look!"

"I never knew we had such a pretty bee in our midst!"

"Why is she even hanging around you is the biggest question!"

"Oi!!" Zazie yelled out catching everyone's attention down below, "don't you people have DELIVERIES to do? I'm pretty sure there are still normal letters to be sent out!"

There was a moment of silence before the group of boys groaned when they saw Zazie making his eye twitch.

"Awww man!! If Zazie is in that outfit that means he's the cutie's partner!!"

"Of all the times I actually WANTED to be picked for this!! Dammit!!"

"Che…" grumbled Zazie as he finished descending down the steps until he was standing in front of a relieved Conner.

"Oh thank god you're here Zazie!! I don't think I could've held them back any longer!!" the plump Bee stated wiping his head with a handkerchief.

"Exactly what were they going on about anyway?" Zazie asked folding his arms. He watched amused as Conner's face turned a bit red and looked behind him.

"U…uhm…remember how two people are suppose to be delivering the letters for Saint Valentine's Day?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, and I haven't FOUND my partner yet and…wait…you mean those morons were surrounding you because the girl that's STUCK with me in doing this crap was hiding behind you!?" he exclaimed.

Conner made a sort of strangled noise in the back of his throat as Zazie could've swore he heard a muffled squeak behind him.

"Uh y...yes and no Zazie…you see uhm…I do have your partner only…."

"Only what Conner?"

"Only its not exactly a girl? Sort of? Ehehehe…"

"Did you eat too many pizzas again and are delusional!? How can it not exactly be a girl when a GIRL is suppose to be my bloody partner!?"

"Uh…uh…maybe you should see for yourself…." The other boy replied moving away for Zazie to see the person that had been hiding easily behind the other boy.

The cat like boy stared at the person behind Conner.

In what had to be one of the frilliest dresses he's ever seen, the girl was wearing a dark red dress with pink frills at the bottom as the top had a short v dip with short sleeves as the girl had on white gloves and a cute white choker around the girl's neck. There was even a white frilly apron on top with hearts that was on top of the skirt part and tied in a bow in the back, along with small wings similar to his outfit.

Her hair was long with a pretty silver color that looked like it had been brushed several times with some other stuff that seemed to make it shine in the light and the big red ribbon in the back made the girl look pretty cute. Her makeup, who ever had done it had done a very good job as the pink lipstick seemed to make the girl's mouth shine as there was a cute pink flush on her cheeks as her one visible eye was highlighted by the eye shadow and eyeliner bringing out the pretty magenta color of it.

_'Wait…silver hair with one visible magenta eye?' Zazie thought to himself, 'the only other person I know that has silver hair and works here besides Gauche is…'_ the young bee suddenly looked horrified as he realized who exactly was his partner. His mouth dropped as Conner laughed nervously and the 'girl' shifted nervously where she stood.

"No way….no FREAKING way!!!"

"A…a...ano…he-hello Zazie…" an embarrassed Lag Seeing said weakly in his get up.

"Why the HELL are you my partner!?!? You're a GUY for cryin' out loud!!" Zazie shouted nearly blowing up. "and where the hell is your dingo!?"

"Uh…uhm…y…you know how there aren't as many girl bees here?" Lag said embarrassed as he shifted in his outfit. "A-apparently they got tired of doing the deliveries and wanted someone else to do it."

"SO!??"

Conner cleared his throat and turned Zazie's attention to him instead of poor Lag.

"The girls decided to find the 'cutest' looking guy that could pull off being a girl and somehow they had gotten the report where we had to get Lag to dress as a girl that one time…" the plump bee stated making Zazie blanch and turn a bit red as he remembered exactly how the silver haired bee had looked in that red riding hood getup….

"So those girls did all of THIS!?" Zazie said pointing to Lag.

"Them and Sylvette…she thought it was cute…" mumbled the blushing bee as he tugged at the dress. "it was her idea to get the wig and fix it up…."

Zazie just groaned. "and where was Niche during all of this?"

"She…she um had gotten hungry and accidentally ate something she shouldn't have and is stuck at home with food poisoning. " Lag replied laughing sheepishly.

"Great…so now we're BOTH stuck doing this stupid delivery…"

"Zazie its not that bad…"

"how can it not be BAD Seeing!? YOU'RE in a freakin' DRESS!!"

"D-despite that we're going to deliver letters with peoples hearts in them, that'll make them really happy when they get the letter from someone they care about!" Lag exclaimed passionately making Zazie stare at him.

The poor silver haired boy just tilted his head cutely when the other bee didn't say anything and a flush was appearing on his cheeks as he muttered something under his breath. Turning swiftly on his heels he headed towards the door leaving a confused Lag and Conner behind him.

"Oi get over here Lag before I leave you behind!!"

"Ahhh!! Zazie wait for me!!!" Lag exclaimed as he ran after Zazie trying not to trip over the dress.

* * *

"Here's you letter miss!!" Lag said cutely handing the smiling woman a letter from his basket. The woman took it and she let out a happy gasp when she saw whom exactly it was from.

"Oh my thank you!" She said, "its from my husband! He hasn't been home in months due to work but receiving this letter is just what I needed."

"Its no problem ma'am!" Lag replied smiling.

"Oh you are just so adorable! And you and your boyfriend make such a cute couple!!" she giggled.

Lag blushed furiously as he scratched his cheek nervously at the giggling woman before she thanked him one more time and gently shut the door. The boy couldn't help but sigh, this was the same as the last few houses with the people commenting on how cute he looked and how Zazie and him made a cute couple. Lag glanced over at the irritated bee leaning against the side of the house waiting for him to finish and saw him muttering under his breath again.

'_Well at least the bright side is we're on the last house now…'_ he thought to himself as he walked up to Zazie.

"How many more do we have left?" he asked gruffly.

"Just one more Zazie then we're done." Lag replied smiling as the other boy groaned.

"FINALLY come on let's hurry. The quicker we can deliver the last letter the sooner we can get out of these ridiculous outfits…." He grumbled grabbing the other boy's wrist taking the letter out of his hand and dragging him to the address.

During the short travel, Lag had nearly tripped on a few of the cobblestones on the ground but with a firm yank from Zazie the young be was balanced on his feet once more as Zazie seemed to slow down so that he wouldn't trip as much. Lag couldn't help but observe the other bee. Throughout the day Zazie had been acting a bit weird when people made comments about them being a couple and would glare at anyone looking their way. Lag figured that Zazie wanted this day over with and for the people to stop staring….

They finally arrived at the last house, which looked like a mini mansion. Zazie walked up the steps with Lag behind him and used the door knocker to get the attention of the people there. It was only a few minutes later a servant came to the door.

"May I help you Young sir and Miss?"

"Yeah we got a letter for the master of the house?"

"Ah I see please follow me inside, I believe the master and mistress are enjoying their tea." The servant replied opening the door wider. Zazie sighed and walked in as he and Lag followed the servant to a vast living room to see an elderly couple sitting on an expensive couch enjoying their tea.

"Sir, these Letter Bees have brought you a letter." The servant said and the lady clapped her hands delighted.

"Oh my the Saint Valentine's Day delivers! I always looked forward to this day." She said, "its so romantic being brought letters of love from the messengers of love themselves!"

"Uh right…I believe its addressed to you sir…" Zazie said as he walked over and handed the man the letter. The man adjusted his glasses and smiled.

"Dear, its from our sweet daughter…" he said.

"Oooo I do hope she found a husband already!" his wife replied.

"If that's all we're be going now." Zazie said turning around.

"Now hold on young man don't you know the tradition of delivering the final letter on Saint Valentines Day letter?" he asked with a mischievous look on his face making the two Letter Bees sweat.

"Uh…I…I'm not familiar with the tradition Sir…" Lag said almost nervously.

"Why, at the end of the last delivery the messengers of love are suppose to kiss to grant another year of successful romance until next Saint Valentine's Day." He replied joyously.

The two bees could only stare at the man horrified.

"WHAT!?!" they both exclaimed as the woman giggled at the two.

"Y…you can't be serious!!" Lag nearly shouted.

"This could be why the girls were tired of having to do this every year…." Zazie mumbled to himself, "having to kiss random boys because of tradition even I'd get sick of it after a few times…"

The woman winked at the horrified Lag.

"Sorry dearie but tis tradition!" she said smiling, "now go on and pucker up!!"

"But…but…but….but…" Lag stuttered suddenly feeling dizzy at the thought of kissing another boy and ZAZIE at that!

"Fine…if it gets me out of this outfit then I'll do it." He growled and walked quickly over to Lag whose face was doing a wonderful impression of a tomato and had frozen when he heard the other boy say that.

But before the poor silver haired boy could get a protest past his lips, the other boy's own quickly covered them. Lag's visible eye widen as he felt Zazie wraps his arms around his waist as his own lips moved against his own. Lag couldn't help it and closed his eye as he reached up and grasped the front of Zazie's uniform tightly. As he was kissing the other boy, he could feel a warm feeling coursing through him as he could feel Zazie's hold on him tighten. What seemed like hours Zazie finally pulled away, both breathing albeit heavily and looked at each other, faces flushed deeply before the other boy quickly let go of Lag. The poor silver haired boy's legs felt like jelly after that and nearly collapsed until Zazie grabbed his arm steadying him again.

"There was that good enough for your traditions?" Zazie asked.

"Oh yes I'm sure we'll have a very fruitful year of romance…" The man grinned as Zazie rolled his eyes and tugged a confused silver haired bee after him and out of the house.

There was a sort of awkward and heavy silence between the two of them as they headed back to the hive to return the outfits. There was one lingering thought on Lag's mind as he let Zazie practically drag him to the bee hive.

'_Did I feel Zazie's TONGUE!?'_

* * *

Lame ending I know but I couldn't think of anything else! So quick question should there be an aftermath fic?


	2. White Day Part I: Memories

Wow thanks everyone for your support! I'm really happy that alot of you liked my story. I was afraid it wouldn't get much attention but it got a great response! I'm going to do a quick reply to some reviewers:

**Kitkit:** thanks a lot for the advice on the first chapter, I'll try to be a bit more descriptive about the areas and try to lessen the use of caps and use bold/italic if I want to emphasize something.

**Dreamie-chii Silver-Chii**: Hmm Zazie cross-dressing is an idea and you're right about the whole gender thing but I'll keep Zazie as a boy so the cross dressing is more amusing

**RandomDraggon:** Well...I'll consider it. I'll actually put it up to vote and see what everyone thinks of the idea

To Everyone else, I'm glad there are others that find these two adorable as I do so I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Sorry for the long wait I was trying to figure out how to make this story a multi-chapter one instead of it being a one-shot.

**Disclaimer: **blah blah blah I don't own Tegami Bachi

* * *

_Course fingers traced his face gently as they brushed against the silver locks that obscured half as face as the other figure leaned closer to him, their breaths mingling together as he couldn't help but stare at the dark onyx eyes that captivated him. He could feel the darker haired one pressing against him as he leaned in closer and he couldn't help but let out a loud gasp as he felt lips making contact to his neck and slowly starting to suck on the skin a bit before kissing it, sending shivers down his spine as his breathing became more ragged. He let out a small whimper when he felt the other pressing his knee between his legs as he wrapped his own arms around the neck of the other to hold himself up as his back was pressed against the wall of the room they were in._

"_Ah…ah…"the silver haired one let out a gasp, closing his eyes and couldn't help but arch his neck more giving more room as he closed his eye and practically clung to the other person tightly as a deep flush was spreading across his face._

_He could the lips were firmly attached to his neck also felt the other's fangs on his skin and started to alternate between kissing and licking his neck as the other's hands weren't idle as they moved to his top unbuttoning his uniform and slipping it off allowing it to fall to the ground, leaving his hands to roam the small and lithe body hidden underneath trying to memorize the body. He shivered at the contact, but let out a squeak when he felt lips kissing from his neck up his jaw to his cheek before he could feel the lips brushing gently across the spirit amber in his right eye, before moving down and connecting with his lips once more for a deep passionate kiss that grew more intense as the seconds went by as his arms moved down to wrap tightly around his waist. He couldn't help but let out a weak moan as the other let out a possessive sort of growl before pulling back, his dark eyes glinting by the candlelight as he licked his lips with a smirk on his face. He moved close to his ear and whispered lustfully,_

"_You're mine…little kitty"_

"_Za…Zazie…I…"_

_

* * *

_"AH!" Lag cried out sitting up in bed his face heavily flushed and breathing heavily as he clutched his blankets tightly. He was a bit dazed and disoriented as he tried to get his breathing back to normal but was having difficulty doing so. All he could think about was the dream he had just had.

"What…what why did I have that dream about…Zazie?" he mumbled to himself.

He couldn't help but feel his face burning just thinking about what had happened in the dream he had just had, especially since it was about other letter bee. For Lag, ever since the incident at the Saint Valentine's Day event he's been feeling strange around or just thinking about Zazie. He had no idea why since he had never had these sorts of feelings for anyone before. It took a few minutes but he finally managed to even out his breath but could still feel his face was warm. He ran a hand through his hair trying to get his mind on something other then that dream as he laid back down on his bed staring at the ceiling but images flashed before his eyes making his face heat up again and groan as he pulled the pillow over his head.

_The next morning…._

"Lag? Are you okay?" Sylvette asked as she rolled over to the table to bring another plate of food.

She noticed when Lag pretty much dragged himself down the stairs and to the table he seemed to be in a daze. He didn't even react when Niche jumped over him with no underpants on again!

"Is Lag hurting again?" she asked looking up from sniffing the soup on her spoon as she glanced at the letter bee across from her.

Sylvette rolled closer to the dazed letter bee and placed her hand against his forehead.

"Well he's not sick again…did you get enough sleep last night Lag? Have a bad dream maybe?" she asked.

She blinked as she watched the letter bee's reaction when she suddenly mentioned a dream. Lag's face almost immediately turned a brilliant shade of dark red and you could almost see steam coming out of his with how hot his face was. Becoming more concerned about Lag, she was about to ask what was wrong when he stood up quickly almost knocking over the chair he had been sitting on.

"I…I have to go to the hive now Sylvette! Thanks for breakfast it was good!" Lag said in a rushed tone as he hastily put on his scarf and hat and grabbing his bag as he rushed out of the door with a surprised Niche and steak following after him.

"Lag wait for Niche!"

"Nuninnii!"

Sylvette looked at the empty table to Lag's abrupt leave from the house.

"That's the first time I've seen Lag that red…I wonder what exactly his dream was about…" she mumbled to herself glancing at the table, "and he didn't even touch his breakfast either"

She made a mental note to herself to stop by the bee hive and drop off Lag's lunch while he's on his deliveries.

Lag was moving at a brisk pace to the Bee Hive, not even paying attention to his surroundings as he tried to calm down his face, as the dream once more had popped into his head when Sylvette asked him about a dream. He shook his head furiously trying to diminish the thoughts.

'_I have to focus on my delivers…I…I can't let that weird dream distract me e-even though it was such a strange dream one I've never had before and-'_ Lag thought to himself going into a mental ramble as his thoughts were in a disarray.

He was so focused on trying to get his thoughts together that he never saw someone walking in front of him. Niche who had caught up to him by this point tried warning him when she saw Lag not paying attention to anything.

"Lag in front of you!"

Jolted out of his thoughts he suddenly felt himself collide with someone. Letting out a surprised yelp he stumbled and felt his foot trip on a cobblestone on the street, losing his balance and would've fallen onto the street if it weren't for the person in front of him grabbing his arm and balancing him. Lag sighed as he looked up to thank the person who had caught him and apologize for crashing into them.

"I'm really sorry I ran into you I wasn't looking where I was going and-" the rest of the sentence died on his lips as his mouth just seemed to stop working when he saw who exactly had caught him.

"Good morning to you too Lag, heh." Zazie said giving the younger bee a smirk. "What a way to start the morning not fully awake yet are ya?"

Lag tried to reply but nothing was coming out and he could feel his face warming as his heart was beating faster. "U…uhm…g-good morning Za..Zazie…" he stuttered out as he pulled his arm away from the other bee and stared at the street trying to hide his red face.

"Oi Lag, you okay? you're acting a bit weird." Zazie asked as he bent down to try and get a better look at Lag's face.

"Ahahaha I'm fine really! D-Don't worry about it Zazie!" the silver haired boy replied and grabbed Niche's arm and ran off towards the Bee Hive leaving the cat boy behind him.

"That was a first…I never seen Lag run that fast before…" Conner said stepping up next to Zazie. "what did you say to him?"

Zazie scratched the back of his head.

"I just said hi and asked if he was okay. I could've sworn his face was red for some reason." Zazie replied to the rounder letter bee as he was once again munching on food.

"well…you must have said something to him." Conner replied tossing another chip in his mouth and chewing. "did something happened at the Saint Valentine's Day?"

"Er…" Zazie said suddenly feeling uncomfortable and coughed, " hurry up Conner, let's go and get our letters for the day who knows how long it's going to take. Come on Vashuka." He added as he headed to the main building.

"Hey! You never answered my question about what happened after Saint Valentine's Day Zazie!" Conner shouted after him trying to catch up to him while not dropping his food.

"Nothing happened that concerns you Conner, just drop it." Zazie said as Conner was breathing heavily once he had caught up to him.

Conner just gave Zazie a look as the cat boy tried to look in different.

"Look the only thing that happened was guys surrounding me trying to get any information on my 'partner' for the stupid Saint Valentine's Event. I'm just glad that holiday is over and done with…" he mumbled.

"Well…its kinda over…ehehe…" Conner said laughing nervously and sweated when Zazie swerved to look at him sharply.

"What do you mean by that Conner…?" he practically hissed out.

Conner at this point was feeling nervous as he pulled at his collar of his uniform suddenly feeling warm.

"It…its just that there's like um… a response sort of holiday after Saint Valentine's Day…" he replied.

"Oh you have to be kidding me! Do NOT tell me we have to dress up in stupid outfits again because I am NOT going to be doing that!" Zazie exclaimed fervently.

"N-no! its nothing like that its just er…well the people who had received valentines day letters or chocolates from a girl, lover, boyfriend…etc…well on White day the opposite happens: the person who had recieved a chocolate of love or letter on Saint Valentine's Day are expected to return the favor by giving gifts usually more expensive sometimes. " Conner explained.

"….Chocolate of love? You serious?" Zazie asked in a deadpanned voice.

"Well there WERE packages among the letters you and your 'partner' had to deliver those were probably chocolates." Conner added, feeling not as scared of the cat-boy as he seemed to calm down.

"So we just have to deliver these 'return' letters?" Zazie asked.

"No, usually the people do it in person ya know make it more special… but there are some people that are going to need Bees to deliver their packages or letters if their person isn't in town." Conner stated munching on another chip.

"Urgh…great another round of lovey dovy…when is this day anyway?"

"About a week…planning on doing anything?"

"Don't make me take away your snacks again Conner…"

After that statement the larger bee stayed quiet as he snacked on his food leaving the cat boy to his thoughts as they walked to the beehive.

It was true though, after he and Lag had returned to beehive, there were a lot of boys milling around the main hallway as if they were waiting for someone. Once they had stepped in Zazie had to pull the silver haired bee close to him to get through the crowd of boys that wanted to try and get to know 'her' better. He could still remember Lag clinging to him tightly that day unsure of what to do with all the attention he was getting from the guys, not to mention the looks they were throwing him as well. He was tired from dealing with all that romance he wrapped an arm tightly around Lag's waist and pushed through the crowd. It seemed to be working and they were close to the stairs until he heard Lag let out a sharp gasp and hold onto him tighter.

_**Flashback….**_

"_Za..Zazie…" Lag said shaking a bit as he clung to the back of Zazie's uniform. _

_Glancing behind him the darker haired bee frowned as he looked at the other boy shaking and stopped to face him._

"_What happened?" he asked, refraining from using Lag's name. He saw the silver haired bee biting his lip for a few seconds before he finally said something._

"_I….I think someone just um…touched my er…bottom…" he said his face burning._

_Zazie's eye twitched as he looked around at the guys and pulled out his shindanjuu and pointed it at the nearest guy making him sweat._

"_If you bunch of perverts want to remain standing then get away while you still have the chance…" he growled out._

_The guys didn't need any more warnings after that as everyone knew of how tough Zazie could be when he was serious and soon the two had enough breathing space._

"_Tha-thanks Zazie…" Lag said shyly looking up at the older boy as he sheathed his shindanjuu in its holster. _

_For some reason Zazie felt a warm flush cross his face as he turned his head quickly._

"_Come on lets get out of these uniforms already, I think I'm going to get blinded by all the pink still around…" he muttered as he walked up the stairs with Lag quickly keeping close to his side._

**_End of flashback….._**

Zazie grumbled a bit as they neared the Beehive as he thought back to the kiss he had given Lag nearly a month ago. Even though it was a spur of the moment thing and he was desperate to get out of the uniform he could still recall vividly Lag's reaction when he had just grabbed him and kissed him right in front of that old couple. He couldn't help but think how….cute Lag had looked his face all flushed as he held him tight. Unconsciously he licked his lips and could still remember the taste of Lag's lips.

"Zazie? Hey Zazie you there?" Conner asked waving a hand in front of the cat boy's face as he seemed deep in thought.

There were just outside the beehive when Zazie had just stopped with a strange look in his eye and when he saw Zazie licked his lips he was starting to wonder what exactly the other bee was thinking about. He looked down at Vashuka who gave her a look that it had no idea what was going on with her master. Conner scratched his cheek wondering what he should do when he got an idea.

"Hey Zazie, Lag is coming out of the Beehive." He said, that got a reaction from the Bee as he blinked and started to look around for the small silver haired bee. When he didn't see him he saw Conner looking at him.

"….what?" Zazie asked a bit unnerved at the look Conner was giving him.

"Are you SURE nothing happened between you and-" he tried to ask but Zazie quickly cut him off.

"Nothing happened dammit okay! " he shot back at him and stormed into the Beehive muttering about taking his frustrations out on the gaichuu. Vashuka rolled her eyes as she followed after her angry master.

"yeah something definitely happened…" Conner mumbled to himself walking into the beehive and trying to come up with a way to find out what happened on Saint Valentine's Day between Lag and Zazie.

* * *

So what do you think? Good continuation? Any ideas or suggestions I'd love to hear, oh and concerning **RandomDraggon's **suggestion about a lemon well...what does everyone else think? I'll put a poll on my profile and you guys can vote there and we'll see what happens from there. Okay? Please review!**  
**


	3. White Day Part II: Awkward

**I'm just really loving the response I'm getting for this fanfic! It makes it much more fun to write when people are really interested in it!**

**Carol-Lilyan: thanks for the great review! I'm glad you got so into the story you went right onto the second chapter 8D and so far from the voting a lemon is looking definite in the future.**

**Nyanayneko: Thanks for the review it really helped keep focus on this story. I'm you like the pace that I'm going with this.**

**Feed of Mundane Thoughts: Well Tegami Bachi is still an on-going series, its not complete yet. You could check should have the latest chapters of the manga. The anime took a break after episode 27 I think where it finally hits the plot line of where Gauche is. As for other fics I have some ideas I'm just stewing until I get a decent plot.**

**Here's chapter three so enjoy and please review~**

**

* * *

**

"Lag! Steak says the weak spot is under its neck!" Niche cried out in the air as she used her hair to block the legs of the Gaichuu attacking them on another delivery.

"A-alright Niche!" Lag shouted breathing heavily, not because of fighting the Gaichuu but because he had bags under his eyes and he could barely seem to focus.

"I fill my shidan with the fragments of my heart!" Lag shouted trying to focus as he was starting to see double, "release akabari!"

The red arrow of energy left Lag's nocturne #12 and shot straight up for the bottom part of the neck of the gaichuu and it struck true making the giant insect glow before it shattered into tiny pieces raining down on him and Niche. Lag feel down to his knees breathing heavily as he dropped his weapon.

"Lag? Are you okay?" Niche asked worried as she came up close to the exhausted bee.

"I…I'm fine Niche…com..come on we have to finish the delivery." Lag replied straining as he got up.

"Nunii nunini!" Steak replied looking worried at Lag as the bee looked like he was about to fall over on the spot.

"Steak thinks you should rest Lag," Niche said firmly but Lag just shook his head as he stood up a bit painfully onto his feet.

"I can handle it Niche it's just…a bit of a walk to the town…" Lag said as he walked forward.

Niche and Steak looked at each other before running after Lag, to make sure that he didn't faint where he stood, which look like it would happen any second.

The thing was, it's been almost three full days since he had that first dream about Zazie and they just never seem to stop. They kept waking him up in the middle of the night and he couldn't get back to sleep after he had woken up. It doesn't help that at the oddest times he seemed to run into Zazie, but the dreams were still quite clear in his head so he couldn't even look at Zazie much less talk to him without his face burning brightly. On the walk, Lag wobbled a few times onto the ground but he managed to stand up by himself.

They soon got to the town that was designated and the two of them looked for an address. It didn't take them very long before they stopped at a large pristine church. Lag used the door-knocker on the large double set of wooden doors and soon a kind woman stepped out and was surprised to see two young children in front of her door, even more that one was a letter bee.

"May I help you children?" she asked smiling gently.

"Y-yes ma'am we have a letter for you…" Lag said as he looked in his bag for the letter before holding it out for the woman to take.

"Oh my thank you very much! But I'm surprised that such a young boy like you would be a letter bee." She said as she signed the paper to confirm that the letter was received.

"It…its no problem miss, and I enjoy being a bee." Lag replied smiling, a bit tiredly.

"Are you alright?" the women asked maternal instinct starting to take over when she saw how physically exhausted Lag looked. " Would you like to come in and rest for a bit? We have plenty of spare beds here."

"That's alright ma'am, I need to get on my way back to the hive." Lag replied shaking his head.

"Then at least stay for a meal please? I believe its quite a journey back to Yuusari and it looks like you two had a battle." She said.

"A-alright ma'am…" Lag said tiredly but gave the woman a worn out smile, "thank you…"

The woman ushered them inside the church and closed the door behind them and lead them towards the kitchen where there were several things already cooking as some younger looking women were cooking.

"Miss. Elena who're these two?" one of the girls stirring a pot asked.

"This is oh forgive my rudeness I never got your names." Elena said embarrassedly.

"I'm Lag and that's my dingo Niche and Steak." Lag replied pointing to them.

"Hmm…such a pretty young girl and all she wears is that pink dress?" another girl questioned looking at the outfit Niche was wearing.

Niche got defensive and pressed closer to Lag as she gripped his arm was looking at the women warily as if they were going to jump her.

"Uhm…N..Niche likes that dress since she's my dingo she needs that outfit to help move around…" Lag stated.

"Ah…that makes sense. She must be a strong girl to be your dingo Lag-kun…" one of the girls said smiling and Lag smiled back as he looked back at Niche.

"She's the best partner I could ask for as a dingo." He said and sat down at a chair with Niche quickly taking the seat next to him.

"That's good to know that you two take such good care of each other. I hope you two like stew." Elena said, "Rose, Aimee can you please put the other food on the bowl while I get the others?"

"Yes ma'am!" the two replied as Elena walked out once putting the beef stew on the table.

"What others' are Miss Elena talking about?" Lag asked taking a bowl of stew for himself and handing on to Niche. The blonde maka girl sniffed the food before her eyes widen at how good it smelled and quickly grabbed her spoon and quickly started to dig into the stew.

"Oh you see we run an orphanage for children who had lost their family by the gaichuu." Rose said as he put down some more food.

"That's very kind of you…" Lag said as he started eating.

Soon the kitchen door opened and several children came running in happily and grabbed their chairs, sitting down immediately and grabbed their food. It wasn't until after they had gotten their food before they had noticed two new occupants at the table.

"Who dey?" a young boy asked narrowing his eyes, especially at Lag when he saw the Letter Bee uniform.

"Now don't be mean Clive, he and his nice dingo came and gave us a letter. A letter from your sister Noel…" Elena said and all the children stopped eating and looked at Elena.

"Re…really! You mean big sis Noel is alright!" Clive asked.

"Yes, it seems she found a nice job and will be able to send money to help us." Elena stated.

"Yay! Oh thank you thank you so much mister!" a little girl cried jumping out of her seat and hugging lag tightly. "we has been so worried 'bout big sis Noel for a long long time!"

"I'm happy to have delivered it, this is why I love being a Letter Bee…" Lag said patting the little girl's head. The girl's eye's sparkled as she looked up at him and she asked shyly.

"Ne ne mister do you has a girlfriend?"

Lag's face burned brightly at the concept.

"N..no…wh-why would you ask something like that!" the poor boy asked.

"Good! Cuz when I get bigger Imma be your girlfriend cuz you're really really nice, brought that letter from big sis and you're cute!" she stated firmly.

"EEEEEEHHHHHH!"

"Now Mimi! Don't go declaring something like that!" Elena admonished as she got the clingy girl off the letter bee.

"but Miss Elenaaaaaa!" Mimi whined as she pouted when she was placed in her chair.

"He may not have a girlfriend but perhaps he has someone in mind." Elena stated firmly. "you know someone he thinks about all the time or even dreams about."

At the mention of dreams Lag's brain seemed to recognize the word and familiar images started to once again flow through his head and face burning brightly.

"Oh my Lag-kun a…are you alright!" Elena exclaimed but the poor letter bee couldn't hear her as his mind was too focused on the images. Niche looked up at Steak who was still resting on top of her head.

"Niche thinks Lag there's something wrong with Lag…" She said looking up at the white critter.

"Nuni…" Steak replied.

It was a while later when Lag and Niche finally left the church to head back to Yuusari. Niche didn't say much but she could hear lag shaking his head and muttering constantly under his breath looking stressful and confused. She had to nearly catch Lag a few times when he stumbled or crashed into something. She may have been a bit naïve but Niche knew when there was something wrong with her Letter Bee.

"Come on Niche we…we need to get to the Hive and report…" Lag said sluggishly as he dragged his feet inside the hive after pushing the door opened.

Lag only made it a few more steps before his body could take no more and he fell down and hit the ground hard, making several letter bees stop what they were doing and looked at the fallen letter bee.

"Lag!" Niche cried out running over to him. Steak jumped off of her head and gently head butted the prone letter bee's body trying to wake him up. Niche was at a loss on what to do, usually Lag knew what to do in situations but she wasn't sure herself.

"Steak you stay here with Lag, I'm go get Sylvette!" Niche said. But just as she was about to run off back home a deep voice stopped him.

"What's going on here? And why is Letter Bee Lag Seeing on the ground?" a tall familiar one-eyed doctor asked. Niche recognized him as the guy that had taken Steak away from her and Lag back to his laboratory.

"You you're a person that makes people feel better right?" Niche asked, remembering something about the doctor and research.

"Yes I am in a way…" Dr. Thunderland jr. replied as he put down his bag and rolled Lag over as he put two fingers against his neck to feel his pulse.

"Then make Lag better!" She said glaring up at him and pointed her swords at him. Most of the bees sweated and backed off but the doctor didn't seemed bothered.

"I'll see what I can do." Dr. Thunderland replied as he picked up Lag's small lithe body easily and carried him back to his lab in the floors below.

* * *

"He has a slight fever, skin is a bit moist, bags under his eyes and sweating a lot…has he been getting enough sleep?" Dr. Thunderland asked as Lag was on one of the tables and breathing heavily.

"Niche doesn't think so, Niche hears Lag wake up in the middle of the night…" she replied.

"Hmm sleep deprivation could be the cause of why he was so tired," the corpse doctor said to himself. "Anything else?"

"Urgh…d..doctor thunderland?" Lag moaned out as he blearily opened his eye.

"You fainted Seeing, what exactly happened to cause you to faint like that. I know you take good care of yourself especially with Suede's little sister." Dr. Thunderland commented.

"Uhm…I…its…" Lag stuttered out but closed his mouth when a firm glare from the corpse doctor shut him up.

"Seeing…."

"Its…its these dreams I've been having…" Lag said quietly, "I…I don't know what they mean and they're really…vivid…"

"I see so what kind of dreams are the about?" Dr. Thunderland asked. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Lag clam up and his face going red.

"Er…it..it involves Zazie…"

"The boy with the cat fetish?" Dr. thunderland said blandly.

At this Niche was paying rapt attention and focusing on what the two were saying.

Lag and Niche just stared back blinking owlishly.

"What's a fetish?" Lag asked after a moment of silence, making the doctor cough.

"Nevermind, so what did these dreams have that involved Letter Bee Zazie?" the doctor asked rather interested in what the young bee in front of him could've possibly dreamed to get him in the state that he currently was in.

"Uhm…it…it involves Zazie doing…things…" Lag replied unsure on how to elaborate.

"Things? Like what? Describe them." Thunderland stated.

Lag's face was burning bright by this time that he could've been trying to imitate a tomato.

"He he…had…had me pressed up against a wall and his face was really really close to mine and he w-well kissed me on my neck a bit b-before he…uhm…er….he had his leg w-well…" Lag tried to explain but was feeling more embarrassed the more he tried to describe it.

Dr. Thunderland on the other hand recognized what kind of dream he was having and coughed loudly making Lag stop.

"Seeing, I'm going to ask you something a bit personal okay? This all pertains to why you're sick." He stated.

"O-okay…?"

"Have you ever thought of your preference?" Dr. Thunderland asked.

"My preference? For what?" Lag replied making the corpse doctor sweat.

"Let me ask a different question…Seeing have you ever been given **THE **talk? The one where little babies come from?" he tried again, hoping for a positive answer on this question.

"I…. don't think so…my Aunt never really explained something like that to me and these are the first kinds of dreams I've ever gotten." Lag replied frowning as he tried to remember before looking back up at Dr. Thunderland.

Dr. Thunderland got a strange look on his face that was a mixture of disbelief and horror…mostly horror as he looked at Lag with his one good eye. The expression on his face faded after a few seconds before he started muttering under his breath, adding a few curses here and there before he finally came to a decision.

"Stay there and don't move at ALL…I think I figured out what may be your problem and I'm going to get someone to explain everything to you." He replied and quickly turned around and left the room.

"Ne…Lag…Zazie was the one that hurt you and made you sick?" Niche asked frowning.

"H-huh…uhm…I guess something like that Niche…" Lag replied as he rested against the table he was on and stared at the ceiling, "Niche can you go back home and tell Sylvette what happened so she doesn't worry that I'm late please?"

"Okay Lag, come on Steak let's go!" Niche said as she leapt out of the room as the heavy steeled doors shut behind her as Lag closed his eyes and hoped for a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"and then later sir you have a meeting down with the councilmen about new proposals you have to read through…" Aria stated as she looked at her clipboard and flipped it over.

Head bee Largo Lloyd couldn't help but let out a loud yawn as he played with his pencil making Aria send an irritated look at him.

"Am I boring you sir?" Aria growled making Largo laugh nervously and drop his pencil.

"N-no! of course not Aria Link!" Largo replied holding his hands up defensively.

But before Aria could reprimand Largo the doors burst opened and the two looked and saw that it was Dr. Thunderland Jr. that had just barged into the room. He made his way towards the two, but moved closer to Aria and grabbed her arm.

"I need you to come with me…" He stated bluntly pulling her out of the room.

"Wait a minute! Dr. Thunderland! Let me go this instant I need SOME explanation on why you're dragging me away from my duties!" Aria cried out protesting angrily as she tried to dig her heels into the floor to help with some resistance, but against the bigger and stronger male it didn't do much.

"I'm sure he has a good reason Aria, "Largo replied smiling as he waved at them, "you need a break anyway so just take your time."

"**Largo Lloyd when I get back here I'm going to-" **Aria threatened but was yanked out the door before she could finish.

Aria was protesting the entire way Dr. Thunderland was dragging her all the way back to the laboratory and making a scene.

"Dr. Thunderland tell me why you dragged me away from my duties **now** before I do something drastic…." Aria growled out as they stopped just in front of the lab.

"I need you to explain certain…concepts for Letter Bee Lag Seeing." Dr. Thunderland stated.

"Explain what exactly to him that you couldn't do yourself hm?" Aria asked now that her arm was released she put her hands on her hips. She watched interested as if he looked uncomfortable for the first time that she's known him.

"It pertains to why Lag fainted…" he replied.

"what! Why is he hurt! Is he sick!" Aria asked shooting off questions as she looked worried for the younger silver haired boy.

"That's why I need you to…well let's go in and I'll explain better…" Dr. Thunderland replied opening the doors and walking in, Aria instead ran right past him and up to the table where Lag was lying down in.

"You couldn't have given him a bed or something!" she asked exasperated as she gently combed her fingers through his short hair and waking him up.

"A-Aria-san?" Lag asked weakly looking up at the tall blonde haired woman.

"What happened to him?" Aria asked seriously as she pushed up her glasses.

"He's exhausted because of a lack of sleep." Dr. Thunderland replied. "apparently he's been receiving strange…dreams that confused him and making it hard for him to fall asleep."

"Dreams? What kind of dreams has he been getting?" Aria asked, "and why do you need me here?"

"For a few reasons…your music will help Lag recover faster from his exhaustion and…" Dr. Thunderland started as he cleared his throat, "and you can explain certain human concepts to him."

"Certain human concepts?" she asked.

"Lag…please tell Arai what you told me about your dreams involving the other Letter Bee." Dr. Thunderland asked.

Lag turned red again but nodded and explained to Aria what exactly he had told the doctor earlier. Once Lag was finished there was a nice pink tinge on Aria's face before she turned and gave the corpse doctor a look that made him suddenly wish he was a corpse.

"You brought me down here to explain the **birds and the bees** to him!" she hissed out.

"He hasn't been educated and I don't think I'm the best person for something like that. He looks up to you like a big sister almost and not only that he doesn't even know if he has a preference." Dr. Thunderland rationalized.

Aria pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I can't believe you put me in this situation."

"It was the best solution I could come up with!"

"You owe me for this **big time** , I am not going to play some family figure to just anyone and explain things to them…" Aria said stiffly as she glanced at the boy on the table and sighed as she folded her arms.

"But…?" Dr. Thunderland ventured as he looked at the assistant head bee.

"But Lag Seeing is an except to this I guess…but not more of this. EVER." She added poking her finger into the doctor's chest to emphasize each word.

"Agreed." Dr. Thunderland agreed quickly and backed away to give the two some privacy.

"Lag, can you hear me?" She asked, just to make sure that Lag was coherent enough to hear and understand her.

"Uh huh…what was Dr. Thunderland talking about? Birds and bees?" he asked innocently.

"Lag, what I'm going to explain is something all people need to know and it'll help explain a bit why you're dreams are what they are." Aria replied clearing her throat as she grabbed a seat and sat down on it. She knew it was going to take a while to explain everything to the innocent fourteen-year-old letter bee.

"Now you see when a man and woman love each other…."

* * *

"That weird doctor better make Lag all better…" Niche pouted as she walked the streets of Yuusari to get back to Sylvette's house.

She kept glaring at the ground as she made her way to the house until she stopped when her ears picked up some familiar voices.

"Zazie! You almost hit me with your aotoge! If I hadn't gotten out in time after I had planted those bombs…" Conner whined to the darker haired letter bee.

"Che I wouldn't have hit you Conner you worry too much. Besides I did wait until you were out of the way." Zazie replied.

"Yeah barely!" the larger letter bee cried out.

"Zazie?" Niche muttered to herself frowning before her eyes lit up in realization before narrowing and sprinting off.

"Nu…nuni!" Steak exclaimed confused on why Niche was suddenly running.

When the creature saw Niche running towards the two letter bees it was getting a bad feeling, and it was right because he saw the girl's hair turn into the golden swords as she threw them straight in front of Zazie nearly hitting him and stopping him in his tracks.

"WHOA! What the hell Niche!" Zazie cried out thankful for his quick reflexes that those swords didn't hit him as the girl soon stood in front of him and was glaring.

"N-Niche! Why did you try and hit Zazie!" Conner asked trying to play the mediator between the two.

He didn't want to get between Niche's swords or Zazie's aotoge but he knew that Lag would be upset if either his dingo or friend were hurt. Niche just continued glaring at Zazie before she stood on the ground with her feet instead of being held up by her hair.

"You stay away from Lag!" she cried out pointing a gloved hand at Zazie. "I don't want you to hurt him anymore!"

The cat boy just blinked and stared at her incredulously.

"What the hell! I would never hurt Lag ever Niche!" Zazie shouted back surprised at the accusation.

"Niche knows that Zazie did something! Lag couldn't sleep because of you and now he's with the doctor and sick!" Niche replied, "Lag kept muttering your name and acted all funny whenever you were mentioned or seen! So stay away from Lag or I'll make you!"

With that the girl jumped over them and ran the rest of the way to Sylvette's house leaving two bewildered bees behind her. Conner turned to a gaping Zazie and folded his arms.

"Nothing happened huh?" He asked dryly, "Niche doesn't seem to think so, you know how protective of Lag she is and if she threatened you then it must've been something."

When Conner didn't hear anything he continued talking trying to get something out of Zazie to make what just happened a bit clearer.

"She does have a point, whenever we ran into Lag he always seemed to avoid looking at you and escaping." He added. "Zazie come on I'm your best friend just tell me. I swear I won't tell anyone about it."

"…I kissed Lag." Zazie rebuked in a deadpanned voice as he folded his own arms and looked away.

"There see! Was that so hard to say and…you** did WHAT!" **Conner exclaimed his jaw hitting the ground. "Why…why in the world did you KISS Lag! I mean I know Lag could be a bit girly at times but do you even have a **crush** on him!"

"No! I…mean…I don't know okay!" Zazie hissed out, "Look I only kissed him because at the last delivery on that stupid holiday there was some tradition that the two messengers had to kiss!"

"Oh man I totally forgot about that!" Conner exclaimed and yelped when Zazie fisted the Conner's top and glowered at him.

"A little **warning** would be **nice** Conner…" Zazie stated in a low pissed off tone.

"Ehehe…noted Zazie…so uhm…what happened then?" Conner asked once he was released from the cat boy's hold.

"Nothing really…Lag has been avoiding me like the plague though and I don't know why…." He muttered, "and its been bugging me especially now with what Niche just said!"

"Well there's only one thing to do at this point." Conners said, "get the information from the horses mouth, or in this case Lag's. Come on Niche said he was the doctor's at the beehive so he must be in Dr. Thunderland's place."

"Yeah sure…anything to clear this whole mess out…" Zazie muttered shoving his hands into his pockets as he followed after the plump letter bee.

He couldn't but wonder on how exactly he was 'hurting' Lag as Niche had stated. He would only admit it to himself, but the smaller letter bee had grown on him since the first time he had met Lag during the Letter Bee test. The kid was different then most of the others in the hive, he seemed to bring some sort of life to the hive with his views on delivering letters and how he never gives up, especially with his search for Gauche Suede, Lag's mentor. Guache was the person who inspired him to become a letter bee in the first place; Zazie knew that because Lag talked about Gauche…a lot…

'_I don't know why…but for some reason I always feel irritated when Lag goes on and on about how Gauche inspired him, helped him believe in himself…'_ Zazie thought to himself frowning.

He could just picture Lag's face whenever he talked about Gauche. Lag's face would light up, his face practically glowed as his eye would shine with adoration and that smile…that brilliant smile of complete faith and trust in Gauche made Zazie's insides twist. That the thought of Gauche being the only one to get that kind of reaction and especially that smile from Lag made him growl angrily.

"Zazie?"

The dark haired bee broke out of his thoughts and looked up to see a concerned Conner staring at him.

"Are you alright you were growling kind of loud…" Conner asked.

"Uh…yeah I'm fine…don't worry about it…" Zazie replied waving Conner off.

"Okay…it just sounded that you were really angry about something." The larger letter bee said before he turned around and continued walking ahead of Zazie.

'Why did I suddenly do that just by thinking about Gauche and Lag' Zazie thought to himself trying to figure out what he was feeling and then froze when he it hit him like a ton of bricks, '_Why the hell am I jealous of Lag's opinion of Gauche!'_ he thought wildly shaking his head,

Zazie thought about it for a few seconds and raised a hand to his head as he was in disbelief and shock over this realization.

"Oh hell…" Zazie groaned burying his face in the palm of his glove, "I think I may be in love with Lag…."


	4. White Day Part III: Decisions

**There are just a few announcements for the next chapter and so on. Don't worry its good news nothing bad. Sorry for the long update had to watch the 2nd season of Tegami Bachi and…yeah few issues with the episodes but had to re-read some manga chapters as well.**

**Okay first off there WILL be a lemon in this story BUT…here's the thing…BUT it'll have to be later on in the chapters after "White Day". I wanted to make sure of their ages and I knew they were young (Zazie: 14 years old & Lag: 12 years old). So the lemon will most likely be in later chapters after like four years. The later chapters I'm going to have coincide with some parts in the manga. So there will be more chapters past the White Day part.**

**On another note…my story has ART! Its just a cover but check it out here: h t t p :/ / silverxstarxdragon. deviantart .com /#/ d32q5qt (get rid of the spaces)**

**EDIT: first page is posted! go check it out! please watch for any new pages: h t t p: / / silverxstarxdragon. deviantart. com /#/ d32xnat**

**Please give a great thanks to Anbu Nin Alchemist who may be drawing out a few pages of my fanfic!So with all that aside, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please remember to review!  
**

**

* * *

**

There was an awkward silence between Aria and Lag as the two just stared at each other, both their faces red from the conversation they had just had with each other. It was only broken when Lag shyly looked up at Aria finally getting his voice back.

"S…so the reasons that I'm having these dreams about Z…Zazie is because I I…like him or…attractive to him?" Lag said wondering if he got it right.

"Uh yes that would usually be the case Lag…" Aria replied coughing a bit, still trying to get the idea that she had just explained the facts of life to a twelve-year-old boy.

"So…is…is it a bad thing that I like Zazie like I do? I mean I never really thought about this until well…" Lag started.

"Until when exactly Lag?" Aria asked.

"Until Zazie kissed me after the Saint Valentine's Day event."

"**What! Zaize KISSED you!**" Aria exclaimed standing up so fast she knocked over her chair.

Dr. Thunderland was also in shock when he heard that. He was only told about the dreams, he had no idea that the other Letter Bee had gone and actually kissed Lag.

"That could explain why those dreams started, I bet Seeing has never been kissed like that before by someone, and a boy much less…" Dr. Thunderland said.

"We are going to have to have a talk with Letter Bee Zazie…" Aria grumbled as she pushed her glasses up, "until then I believe Lag should be off-duty until he has gotten the amount of sleep he had lost."

"But Aria-san, how am I going to do that with the dreams?" Lag asked.

"Don't worry there's someone we can see to help you with that," Aria said as she surprised the younger boy by lifting him up in her arms gently and holding him close.

"A…Aria-san?"

"Don't worry Lag, you'll be fine once you get some sleep." Aria said softly practically hugging Lag.

"O…Okay…." Lag replied his face turning red, but was actually enjoying the warmth he was getting from the blonde woman and relaxed in Aria's arms.

Aria made sure she had a good grip on Lag and headed towards the door, only stopping to give Dr. Thunderland one last instruction.

"Please inform Letter Bee Zazie that I would like to meet with him about this…ordeal." She said firmly.

"Yes Aria-san." Dr. Thunderland replied, "I hope the kid feels better."

"Same here…" the blonde woman replied as she left the room and walked down the hallway a bit before she opened a door a sweet smell immediately hit her senses along with Lag's.

"Mana Jones? Are you here?" Aria called out into the sweet smelling lounge.

"Just a minute!" a voice called out behind a door.

A few minutes later a short brown haired woman with glasses and a cane walked in.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"Mana, its me Aria I have a letter bee here that could use some of your potpourri." Aria said.

"I see anything specific or just a usual relaxing aroma?" Mana replied.

"Do you have anything that'll give him a dreamless sleep? He hasn't been getting any sleep lately and its been affecting his health and work." Aria stated.

"Hmm…actually I do just a moment…how old is the letter bee" she asked as she walked to her shelves. Despite being blind she seemed to know every single inch of the room and where everything was.

"Thank you Mana." Aria said moving to the other room and sat on the couch in the room. She placed Lag's head in her lap and gently played with his bangs and smiled softy at the smaller boy.

A few minutes later Mana came back with a tray with a small vial of purple liquid and a cup of tea. She poured the purple liquid into a container near the couch and soon a soothing scent flowed, from the container.

"Mmm that smells wonderful Mana what is it?" Aria asked as she was suddenly started to feel relaxed.

"Its lavender oil, it helps with insomnia and this tea…." Mana said putting the tray down on the table, "is to help Lag with his sleeping dreams. It'll help him have a dreamless sleep."

"That's good…he'll need that to get his energy back. "Aria said as she gently shook Lag's shoulders, "Seeing…come on Seeing you need to drink the tea if you want to get a good sleep…"

"Mmm…"

"Lag…get up…" Aria tried again and shook him a bit harder now but she stopped when the silver haired letter bee mumbled something that had Mana giggling and Aria frozen.

"Ngh…mama…."

"Oh my…."

"L-Lag Seeing!" Aria suddenly shouted and Lag instantly opened his eye and sat up looking around hurriedly, never realizing that he had been sleeping in Aria's lap just seconds ago.

"Ah! Y-yes!" he said looking around the room.

"I believe Aria-san woke you up for your tea…its Orchid tea to help you not have any dreams while the lavender helps relaxes you." Mana said pointing to the cup on the table.

"O-oh I see…thank you…." Lag said as he took the teacup and slowly drank it, making sure not to burn himself as he soon drank the whole thing and started feeling tired.

"Now you should have a nice uninterrupted sleep…" Mana said as Aria helped Lag lay back down on a pillow so she could move but Mana stopped her.

"Aria-san I believe you could use some time to yourself." Mana said.

"But I have to get back to the director and…" Aria tried but the woman sat Aria back down and maneuvered Lag's head back into her lap.

A small smile appeared on Lag's face as he felt comfortable where he was sleep as his hand reached up and was gripping Aria's top, like how a child would cling to their own mother..

"I know you care much about this letter bee then others…and you need to take a break every once in a while." Mana replied softly, "so just stay here with him and rest."

"Its hard to argue with you Mana but alright…" Aria said as she got comfy in the couch and couldn't help but smile at how cute Lag was sleeping in her lap and curled up. Slowly but surely the tall blonde woman was drifting off to sleep as she sat comfortably on the couch with Lag using her lap as a pillow.

* * *

"Dr. Thunderland?" Conner called out as he knocked on his door, "Dr. Thunderland its Conner and Zazie!"

"Do you think he could be out?" Zazie asked looking around, "I mean he does tend to leave the lab sometimes to get more…things…"

"Maybe we just missed him." Conner sighed as he stopped knocking and looked at Zazie whose eyes were looking around but never making contact with him. "Zazie…is there something bothering you?"

"H-huh! Why would something be bothering me, there's nothing wrong…" Zazie quickly retorted back.

"It just seems you're a bit on edge, that's all." Conner replied defensively, "I mean you haven't said a single word since our talk outside and just kept mumbling to yourself."

"I'm perfectly fine…I was just thinking of some stuff that suddenly came to my attention…" Zazie replied.

"Like what?"

"None of your business Conner."

"Oh come on aren't we friends! I can possibly help you ya know."

"I'll tell you when I'm ready to talk alright? Come on lets-" Zazie started as he turned around about to walk away when he suddenly collided with someone and ended up taking a few steps back.

Muttering a few selective curses under his breath he looked up and saw that it was the person Conner had been knocking on the door for.

"Ah…Letter Bee Zazie…we were actually looking for you." Dr. Thunderland said looking down at the smaller boy.

"We?" Zazie asked.

"Aria Link and myself are wanting to have a talk with you." He replied.

"I see…where is Aria-san?" Zazie asked, never taking his eyes off of the corpse doctor, but he still couldn't help but wonder what the two wanted to talk to him about.

"She is taking care of Seeing making sure that he gets enough sleep." Dr. Thunderland replied as he turned around, "let's go get her. She told me to inform her if you had arrived, oh this is a private manner Letter Bee Conner."

Conner stopped, as he was about to follow them. He looked nervously at Zazie and back to the doctor before he nodded.

"I'll wait for you at the Green Meadow's Café Zazie…" Conner said.

"Yeah okay…order my usual would you?" Zazie replied.

"Sure thing Zazie." Conner said, giving his friend a nervous smile as he walked down the opposite direction of the hallway until he disappeared.

Dr. Thunderland then turned and walked down the way he was going to see Aria as Zazie followed after him, his fists clenched at his sides wondering what the two wanted to talk about, he knew it had something to do with Lag but that was what was worried him. He could still see how angry Niche had been at him when she nearly skewered him with her hair. The corpse doctor soon came to a stop and Zazie recognized the place that he, Conner and Lag had stopped by one time and they had met Mana Jones, the specialist there.

Dr. Thunderland knocked on the door quietly and after a few moments Mana Jones appeared opening the door.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Mana its me, I have brought Letter Bee Zazie as Aria-san has instructed me to. We were going to have a talk with him." He said

"Already? Well I guess I'll wake Aria-san up." She said as she opened the door wider for the two to walk in as she headed to the backroom. The two followed her as she opened the second door into another room where Zazie couldn't help but stare at the scene.

Aria was sitting up on the couch in the lounge but her glasses were off and her eyes were closed, indicating that she was asleep. But what really caught Zazie's attention was the fact Lag was curled up on the couch, using the older blonde woman's lap as a pillow as be buried his face into the woman's warmth and how he was clinging tightly onto Aria's uniform top.

"Has Lag Seeing said anything or woken up?" Dr. Thunderland as Mana moved to gently shake Aria's shoulders to wake her up.

"He did say something rather amusing earlier but other then that no he hasn't. He's had some tea to help him with his dreams and the lavender incense is helping him as well." She replied.

"I see, please inform us if anything happens." Dr. Thunderland stated.

"Of course Dr. Thunderland…" Mana replied and Zazie thought it might've been the light in the room but he could've sworn he saw the blind specialist blushing when Dr. Thunderland spoke to her. "A-Aria-san….Aria-san, Dr. Thunderland is here with Letter Bee Zazie."

"Mmphm?" Aria murmured as she blearily opened her eyes and looked around, "what did you say Mana-san?"

"Dr. Thunderland is here and with Zazie." Mana repeated as Aria reached over to the table in front of her and picked up her glasses.

Once Aria could see clearly with her glasses and saw Zazie standing stiffly next to Dr. Thunderland she nodded.

"Thank you Mana." She said softly, not wanting to wake Lag up as she tried to gently move him and put his head on a cushion instead of her lap. The small silver haired boy frowned in his sleep and his grip tightened on Aria's shirt.

"Don't…go mama…." He said softly, but it was enough for the occupants to hear, "please don't leave me again…."

"Did…did he just call Aria-san…mama?" Dr. Thunderland asked incredulously looking from the child to the woman.

He was surprised that Aria didn't seem shocked by what the sleeping bee had just said. She just smiled softly at Lag, running her fingers through the silver hair as she pried the fingers off of her uniform and put his arm across his chest as she grabbed a blanket and covered the smaller letter bee.

Zazie also couldn't believe that Lag had actually called the sub-master 'mama' of all things, but when he got a closer look at the sleeping bee he couldn't help but feel something clench in his chest when he saw the vulnerable look on his face as he slept on the couch.

"Letter Bee Zazie." A stern voice said breaking him out of his trance at staring at Lag and quickly turned to see the sub-master looking at him.

"Y-yes ma'am!"

"We need to have a talk. Please follow us." Aria said as she walked briskly out of the room with Dr. Thunderland following afterwards.

"R-right…" Zazie replied as he glanced back at Lag one last time before he followed after Aria and Dr. Thunderland.

It was a long walk to where ever they were walking to; the only sound that was heard was the echoing of their footsteps in the vast and empty hallway. This continued until they reached Dr. Thunderland's office where they knew they wouldn't get disturbed and no one would interrupt them. Zazie couldn't help but wince when he heard the door slam behind him and was just left staring at the two adults that were looking at him.

"So…can one of you tell me what this is about? Was it something I did?" he asked nervously.

"Something like that Letter Bee Zazie…." Dr. Thunderland stated as he sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Zazie…."

"Y-yes ma'am!"

"Tell me what you and Letter Bee Lag have together."

"You mean our…" Zazie started suddenly feeling his mouth go dry, "…relationship?"

"Do you **have **a relationship with him?" Dr. Thunderland asked looking at Zazie imploringly.

"N…not anything romantically! We're just friends!" Zazie exclaimed waving his arms frantically in front of him making the two raise an eyebrow at him.

"You're positive about that?" Dr. Thunderland asked as the dark haired letter bee bit his lip and clenched his fists tightly.

"W…well…"

"Let ask you straight, do you have any feelings that are besides friendship involving Letter Bee Lag?" Aria asked pushing up her glasses as they glinted in the light.

"I…."

"Please state clearly your intentions with Letter Bee Lag, I…we do not want him hurt in anyway, especially since he's still so much younger and easily confused." Aria added a bit coldly, surprising both Dr. Thunderland and Zazie at the protectiveness they were hearing from her.

"We were told about the…kiss you gave Lag Seeing during the Saint Valentine's Event, which is what started his whole dilemma." Dr. Thunderland added, making Zazie's eyes go wide.

"You mean it was true what Niche said about him having trouble sleeping?" Zazie asked looking at the two.

"Lag Seeing was showing the signs of sleep deprivation and insomnia when I examined him…" Dr. Thunderland replied, "care to tell us why you kissed Lag?"

"I…it's a tradition from what the couple on the last delivery had said when we gave them the last letter." Zazie muttered.

"….I had forgotten about that tradition, but I never expected you to follow it." Aria said frowning but still had narrowed eyes at Zazie, "but you still haven't answered the question about your feelings towards Lag. What do you feel for him?"

"I think I do like him…" Zazie mumbled before he shook his head, "…no…I don't just like him I may be in love with him…"

"and you're completely serious about your feelings?" Dr. Thunderland asked.

"No I'm not." Zazie retorted angrily, "I never thought of anyone else like this before especially another guy but…"

"But?" Aria asked interested in what Zazie had to say about his feelings for Lag.

"but its because he's different that I may have had these feelings previously but never bothered to acknowledge them. Just hanging around with the kid is always fun even though he seems to get into all sorts of trouble but he has a good heart and just tends to attract all sorts of people…" Zaize replied sighing, "look I'm **sorry** that I'm the one that ended up giving Lag trouble sleeping I didn't know that would happen. What else do you want me to say? To stay away from Lag as well?"

The two blinked at him.

"Why would we tell you that?" Aria asked genuinely surprised.

"That's what Niche said when she nearly skewered me earlier." Zazie replied dryly.

"Well she is rather over-protective of Lag…" Aria said, "but I'm sure Sylvette will talk to her about Lag and Zazie. As for now we know you're feelings towards Lag, but we still don't know how Lag feels about you."

"So what should I do? Try and talk to him about his feelings for me?" Zazie asked folding his arms.

"You don't have to be that blunt about it, but just see what he thinks of it he's completely inexperienced about this kind of 'love'." Dr. Thunderland said while Zazie let out a loud sigh.

"Are you two actually **trying** to convince to actually to try and pursue Lag in a romantic sort of way?" Zazie asked.

"Wha-what!" they exclaimed simultaneously.

"That's what it sounds like."

"No we are not!" Aria stated, "we…we're just worried about how Lag is going to see all of this since he was so confused about his whole feelings on the situation."

"I see…well I'll…try to figure something out…" Zazie sighed, "is that all?"

"Yes…you're dismissed." Aria replied rubbing her head as Zazie nodded and headed out of the private room.

"Do you really think Letter Bee Zazie and Lag have an actual chance of getting together?" Dr. Thunderland asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know…but from the dreams Lag described to us about Zazie its obvious he holds something for him…I'm not sure if its love like Zazie but…" Aria replied, "I just hope it works out for them both."

"….so how did it feel being called mama?" Dr. Thunderland suddenly asked smirking at the blonde woman whose face suddenly turned red as she scowled at the scientist.

"**DR. THUNDERLAND!"**

**

* * *

**

"So that's what happened?" Conner asked as he finished off a bowl of his food and grabbed another plate.

"Yes. Just what do they expect me to do about…this situation?" Zazie asked exasperated as he stabbed his food.

"I don't know, maybe talk to Lag about all this? I mean you did tell them you 'love' lag didn't you?" Conner replied.

"I didn't say that _exactly_, I only said I may feel love towards him but what the hell…" Zazie replied scowling as he ate his steak.

"Maybe you can do something for him for White Day." Conner replied.

"and how is a 'thank you' holiday suppose to help me out here?" Zazie asked giving Conner a dark look.

"w-well look at it this way, it'll be something you can do to tell Lag what you're feeling for him maybe? I mean you could give him a present or something." Conner replied.

"But I didn't even give him anything for Saint Valentine's Day though." Zazie pointed out, "and wouldn't it be him to give **me** a gift if I did give him something which I DIDN'T." At that Conner couldn't help but grin widely at the cat boy making him sweat.

"Yes you did Zazie."

"No I didn't…"

"Yes you did, you just don't think of it as something…"

"What the hell are you talking about! I didn't give **anything** to Lag!"

"Just think about it Zazie."

"Conner, the **only…**thing I could possible had given him was a k…I hate you sometimes…"

"See you did give him something." Conner replied ignoring the heated glare that he was getting from his friend.

"Urgh you are being no help what so ever Conner." Zazie groaned rubbing the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Yes I am, you're just being stubborn because you don't know what to do." Conner replied as he bit into his bread, "look you do at least care for him right? Well do something nice for him maybe and see how it goes from there."

"You mean like…a date?" Zazie asked unsurely.

"Why not a date? I mean we all hang out together anyway so if its just the two of you it wouldn't be that different." Conner replied.

"Did you forget the death threat from Lag's dingo?" the cat-boy asked while Conner gave him an annoyed look.

"Okay **now** you're just finding excuses."

"No I'm not!"

"Look we can talk to Sylvette about this. She can get Niche to listen to her if she threatens her with her soup." Conner said, "I'm sure Sylvette wants the best solution for Lag as well and would be happy to help you. So would you at least try?"

"….alright…just let me think about it alright?" Zazie asked after a few seconds as he finished his steak and then threw down some money for his part of the tab.

"Zazie you're not going to go looking for Gaichuu again to clear your head are you?" Coner asked nervously.

"Don't worry I'm not going to do that." The cat boy replied rolling his eyes as he walked out of the restaurant.

Once outside Zazie made his way back to the bee hive, his destination already in mind as he climbed stairs and walked the long empty hallways before he stopped at a familiar room and knocked, waiting for an answer.

"Just a minute!"

Zazie waited for the door to open and Mana Jones opened the door.

"Yes? Who is it?" she asked.

"Mana-san may I see Lag…please?" Zazie asked quietly looking around wondering if Aria and Dr. Thunderland were around.

"Of course Zazie, he's still asleep though." She replied quietly letting the other bee in.

The cat boy made his way towards the back room as Mana closed the door, just as Zazie entered the back room and just stood across from Lag who was still sleeping on the couch where Aria had left him.

'_He looks so small and helpless when he's curled up like that and asleep…'_ Zazie thought to himself, and felt that feeling he had earlier in him grow stronger as he just watched the younger bee sleeping in front of him.

He couldn't help remove one of his gloves and reach out tentatively towards the other bee as he moved closer to him and his fingers brushed against the silver strands of hair. He was soon kneeling at the couch as his fingers continued to play with Lag's hair between his fingers before they traced downwards and were soon touching the soft skin of Lag's face, bringing a small smile to his face.

"What is it about you Lag?" Zazie asked softly, "what is it about you that makes you different then others?" His hand caressed the silver haired boy's cheek gently as he just stayed there kneeling besides the couch.

"Zazie?" Mana asked as she walked back into the room.

The cat boy quickly stood up quickly, his face ablaze as he turned around and saw Mana coming in with a tray for tea for him. She set it down and smiled gently at the boy as she sat down in a seat across from Lag.

"Why don't you sit down, I made some tea for you Zazie." Mana said gently as Zazie sighed and took a seat next to her and grabbed the tea cup.

"Are you alright?" Mana asked.

"Honestly no…" the bee replied as he sipped his tea,

"Why not? It concerns Lag Seeing doesn't it?" Mana asked.

"Yes it does, yes I know I may have told them I may love him but I'm not really sure since I've never thought of these feelings before! I mean usually its just deliver letters, kill gaichuu and everything in between!" Zazie ranted, "I don't know where feeling that towards Lag fits into all that!"

"Is that why Aria-san and Dr. Thunderland wished to speak to you privately?"

"Yeah…they wanted to know my 'relationship' with Lag and what I was going to do about what I'm feeling for him." Zazie replied shaking his head, " but that's the thing I don't **have** a relationship with him!"

"Do you want one?" Mana asked kindly, taking Zazie by surprise as he stopped his rant to stare at the blind woman.

"H-huh?"

"I asked…do you want a relationship with Lag Seeing?" Mana repeated, "From what you're telling me, you have everyone telling you that you should. But what do you want Zazie?"

Zazie calmed down and actually thought about what Mana was telling him. Did he actually want a relationship with the silver haired letter bee? He knew he felt something towards the smaller bee with how different and…interesting he actually was.

'_Maybe…if I do this…I can get Lag to give me that same smile he gives when he talks about Gauche…'_ Zazie thought to himself as he couldn't help but feel his heartbeat faster at the thought of that angelic smile of Lag's and how happy he looked.

"Have you come to a decision Zazie?" Mana questioned looking at Zazie.

"Yes I have and…I do actually want to try this…and see if it works out." Zazie replied a bit more confident then before.

"You sure about this? You do know there are risks with going in this direction. Are you sure you're aware of all the risks?" Mana asked.

"Yes…I mean its better to try and see this through rather then just leave everything how it is right now." Zazie replied grinning as he put his glove back on and drained the last of his tea. "thank you very much Mana-san, you've really helped me with my problem."

"Anytime Zazie. I'm always here to help anyone at the best of my abilities." Mana replied.

Zazie just gave her his usual confident smirk before he turned back to Lag and brushed a few bangs from his face before he leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. When he pulled back he blinked when he saw Lag actually smiling in his sleep.

"Good luck Zazie…" Mana said as she listened as the footsteps left the room.

If Zazie had stayed a bit longer he would've heard the other bee mumbled something in his sleep, but Mana heard it and just giggled quietly.

"Zazie…."

* * *

"Now Niche you can't really threaten one of Lag's friends!" Sylvette admonished the maka girl who pouted as she folded her arms.

"Why? He hurt Lag!" Niche argued while Steak just sighed on top of her head.

"But Niche he didn't mean he had no idea that was going to happen." Conner added while the blonde girl grumbled.

"He still hurt Lag! And I don't want Lag to have a sad face!" Niche stated stubbornly as both Conner and Sylvette groaned.

"But Niche, Lag would forgive Zazie for what he did though…" Sylvette tried again just as the door opened and the person they were just talking about walked in.

Zazie raised an eyebrow as he was met with two blank stares and an angry one when he walked inside the house.

"Za...Zazie?" Conner asked looking at the cat boy.

"Yeah uh look I need to talk to you guys about something…I…need your help." He said mumbling the last part as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"What is it exactly?" Sylvette asked curiously.

"Its about Lag…" he replied and just as the name left his lips he had to back away as a golden sword pierced the floor where he just was.

"What are you planning to do to Lag?" Niche hissed angrily as the rest of her hair turned into swords.

"Niche!" Conner and Sylvette shouted horrified at what Niche was threatening to do.

But Zazie just faced the angry Maka girl and walked closer to her, making the two behind her pale considerably shaking their heads furiously and waving their arms around trying to signal Zazie to just walk away.

"Niche I know I hurt Lag and I'm sorry. What I want to do is make it up to Lag and make him feel happy if I can." Zazie replied.

"You want to give Lag happy?" Niche asked suspiciously.

"I want to try, think of it as a way of my apologizing to Lag for making him sick." Zazie replied, "I want to give him back his 'happy' as you put it."

"….fine I'll give you this chance you just better make sure Lag keeps his happy!" Niche said pointing her mitten clad hand at Zazie's face, "but if you don't I don't want you near Lag anymore!"

"Niche what did I just say about threatening Lag's friends!" Sylvette cried out.

"S-so anyway what was this plan you wanted us to help exactly Zazie?" Conner asked quickly changing the subject while Sylvette and Niche were glowering at each other before they turned away from each other.

"Well to put it bluntly I need you two to help me plan I guess a date or outing for me and Lag for White Day." Zazie replied scratching his cheek, "I actually want to see if a relationship with Lag is possible…"

When Zazie didn't hear anything from the two he looked at the two and saw that Conner and Sylvette's eyes were wide and their mouths were dropped on the floor while Niche stared at the two confused by their reactions.

"What's a 'date'?" She asked breaking the silence.

"I'll tell you later Niche." Sylvette replied her mind already thinking of things that could be done.

Conner on the other hand wasn't so sure about all this. "Zazie are you absolutely sure about this? I….I mean you really need to think about it!" Conner said.

"Look I have thought about this alright? I have had **both** Dr. Thunderland and sub-master Aria Link asking me about my 'relationship' with Lag and my intentions with him, you were also suggestion I do something about it as well Conner." Zazie retorted, "It wasn't until I talked to Mana-san that I managed to clear my head and figure this situation out."

"Come on Conner if this works it could be good for both Zazie and Lag!" Sylvette said grinning.

"I can't win…alright what do you think we should do? We only have three days to plan all this…" Conner replied as he wiped the sweat off with a handkerchief.

"Niche and Steak wants to help too!"

"Nunii!"

"I already have a few ideas we could do just tell me if you like them or not and we can change a few things." Sylvette said as she had a glint in her eye.

"Just make sure it isn't too sappy…" Zazie added folding his arms.

"Yes yes we must keep your manly pride intact." Sylvette replied breezily as she waved Zazie off as the cat boy glared at her.

"Now calm down Zazie…she's lived with Lag so she would have the best idea on what to do…" Conner said.

"Alright, alright enough of this let's plan this day perfect so we can get these two together." Sylvette said.

"I hope this works…" Zazie couldn't help but mutter as Sylvette starting throwing out ideas.

"Don't worry when this is over you and Lag will definitely be happy together." Conner said as he patted his friend on the back and helped Sylvette plan out the date.

**3 days later: White Day…**

"Mng…" Lag groaned as he blearily opened his eyes and was met with an unfamiliar ceiling before he yawned loudly.

"I see you're awake." Mana said smiling.

"Mana-san? How long was I asleep?" Lag asked as he stretched a bit, wincing at his arms felt a bit stiff.

"About three days, your body needed a long time to recover after not getting enough sleep and then pushing yourself to do your work as well." Mana replied as Lag laughed nervously.

"Ahaha…I see…uhm thank you very much for taking care of me." Lag said as he stood up feeling better then he had for the last few days as he bowed to Mana.

"Oh its my pleasure. Your friend is here to help you though." Mana replied as she opened the door.

"My friend?" Zazie asked as he looked past Mana and saw Conner grinning with some sort of bundle in his arms as he walked inside.

"Thanks Mana-san, I'll take care of Lag from here." He said and then grabbed Lag's arm surprising him as he was pulled out of the room.

"No problem have fun~" she replied giggling.

"C…Conner! Where are we going? I need to report to Aria-san that I'm awake and-" Lag started but the plump letter bee shook his head.

"I asked Aria-san to give you the day off!" Conner replied.

"But why would you do that!" Lag exclaimed.

"Because I need to get you ready for your date!" Conner replied.

It took a few moments for Lag to process what Conner had said before it finally hit him.

"**EEEHHHHHHHH!"**


	5. White Day Part IV: Confession

**Hiya guys! well here's the final chapter for White Day and this fanfic, but don't worry like I promised they will be more afterwards, only everyone is going to be order and I need to figure how I'm going to coincide the story with the anime/manga but don't worry I'll have the prologue of the next arc up soon, to give you an idea where the story is going to go now. So please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Lag was at a complete loss as Conner dragged him through the streets that were being decorated for the White Day festival.

Streamers of white ribbons were wrapped around the lampposts and were also strung from each one and connecting them as big wreaths of white flowers hanging from the lights.

Stands were being set up in the center of town as a band was practicing and tuning their instruments for later as they kept in with the theme of white day as white roses were hung in all of the stands.

"Conner! What do you mean I have a _**date**__! _A date with who and why!" Lag asked as soon the plump letter bee stopped in front of Sylvette's house and ran inside.

"With Zazie of course!" Conner replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

At the mention of the cat boy Lag's face heated up and dug his heels into the floor making Conner stop just before they got to the steps.

"Conner I ca-can't go on a date with Zazie I'm not…I don't think…" Lag tried to argue with his friend.

The bigger letter bee sighed as he turned and looked at the unsure white haired letter bee, placing his hands on his shoulders comfortingly.

"Lag look, I know everything seems to be strange with what may be going on between you and Zazie but at least give his a chance." Conner said, "Zazie…Zazie could use someone to lean on and he really wants to make this work. So please? Do this for not only him but for yourself."

Lag was silent as he bit his lip and stared down at the floor, trying to process what Conner had just told him. He knew from what Aria had told him that he may have some sort of feelings for the other boy and he was scared of not only those feelings but if something happened between them and would ruin their friendship. On the other hand, Zazie was a very good friend of his; one he doesn't know how he could go on without and Conner did say that Zazie had planned this so it would only be fair if he gave this a chance.

"Well Lag?" Conner asked after a few tense minutes. He was surprised when Lag looked up and smiled softly at him and nodded.

"I think…I'd like to give this a chance, to see how this goes." The silver haired boy replied shyly.

"Great! Now come on we need you to get into a bath fast and into your clothes to meet Zazie in time for the white day festival!" Conner said even more excited now that Lag had agreed to this.

"W...where are Sylvette and Niche?" Lag asked as he was once again dragged, up the stairs and shoved into the bathroom. He started to remove his clothing as Conner got the bath started.

"They're getting your clothes ready, they want to make sure that everything is perfect." Conner replied.

"Wait…even Niche?" Lag asked as he removed his hat, scarf and uniform top,

"Uh huh, Niche wants to be sure that Zazie gives you happy." Conner quoted from the maka girl making Lag's face flush,

"uh right….Conner could you give me a moment to get in the bath?" the silver haired boy asked his face burning when he asked that embarrassing question.

"Sure but I have to make sure you're thoroughly clean since you've been asleep for three days with no baths." Conner said making Lag squeak.

"E...eh!"

"What its true! You don't want to smell when you go on your date do you?"

"O-of course not but do you really need to-"

"Yes I do, now into the tub you go Lag! Time's a wasting!"

With that, the plump letter bee picked up Lag who had just removed his shoes into his arms and dumped him into the bathtub with a loud splash as water flew up and back into the tub and onto the bathroom floor.

"AHH! Conner wait! I still had my pants on!"

"We can worry about that later! We have a lot of work to do and so little time! The girls will be back soon and I need you clean!" Conner replied as he removed the wet pants from Lag's body and grabbed a washcloth and towel.

"Conner!"

* * *

**…_Meanwhile at the Bee Hive…._**

"And then after you finished those papers you will…uhm…then have to go see what…" Aria said but trailed off as her eyes kept glancing to the doors of the head bee's office and seemed on edge.

Largo Lloyd looked amused as he watched his assistance's mind wander off, he had a feeling it had to do with Conner and Zazie coming in earlier asking if they along with letter bee Lag could have the day off for the white day festival.

"Is there something wrong Aria-san? You don't seem to be paying much attention to the schedule." Largo said amused making the tall blonde woman blush as she pushed her glasses up.

"Its nothing sir, I'm sorry my mind wandered off." She replied coughing a bit.

"Oh don't worry about it, I'm sure you're just curious and wondering what our three favorite little bees are up to." Largo replied chuckling.

"Sir! I am not one to meddle in the affairs of others!" Aria shouted a bit indignantly at her boss.

"I never said 'meddle' Aria-san, " Largo replied, "I mean you were just worrying about what they planned to do since its rather obvious you have grown attached to our newest recruit and don't lie Aria-san I've heard all about it from Dr. Thunderland Jr."

"Remind me to send him extra paperwork…" Aria grumbled under her breathe, annoyed at the fact that the good doctor had told the Head Bee something she specifically wished to keep private.

"Now now, he was only doing his job in reporting back to me the progress of what had happened to Letter Bee Lag Seeing." Largo replied trying to amend what he had said, "but since it is a day of festivities, why don't we go for a nice walk and see if we run into our letter bees." The head bee added as he stood up surprising Aria.

"Bu-but sir! You can't just take off like this and what about all the work we have to do!" Aria tried.

"I never said it was just **me **that was going on a break, you're coming too." Largo replied smiling, "you're starting to look like a caged animal in here with how you keep pacing and practically are crumbling up the papers."

Aria had the decency to blush as she put down the papers on her table and followed Largo out of the office and down to the festival to see how two letter bee's were spending the day. They were just about to leave the building when they ran into Dr. Thunderland Jr who was coming out of his laboratory, he was interested in why the head bee and assistant bee were leaving the building together.

"Are you two going out on a date to the festival?" the corpse doctor asked blandly.

"D-Don't be ridiculous Dr. Thunderland!" Aria exclaimed her face turning red as she glared at the scientist.

"It's not like that Dr. Thunderland, we're just going to go out on a bit of an expedition." Largo replied smiling, "Aria-san here was a bit agitated on what her favorite little bee was doing with a certain cat boy we know."

"You mean you guys are ditching your duties to spy on letter bee Lag and Zazie?" he rephrased, without any tact at all.

"When you put it like that I guess we are!" Largo replied laughing and answering before Aria could argue anymore.

"Sir!" Aria exclaimed looking at Largo horrified a Dr. Thunderland raised an eyebrow.

"and why are you two going to spy on those two?" the corpse doctor asked.

"Because those are gunna have a nice date!" Largo replied grinning as Dr. Thunderland's eye grew bigger.

"Why…in the world are those two going on a date!" he exclaimed and trying to restrain himself from shouting outloud.

"Well they want to see if the feelings they have for each other are genuine and Zazie thought it was a good idea to go on a date, so you coming or what Dr. Thunderland?" Largo asked as he whistled a happy tune, shoving his hands into his coat pockets as he headed out the front door leaving two gawking co-workers behind him.

"Sometimes…I really find it hard to believe that he's in-charge of everything here…" Dr. Thunderland said as Aria sighed.

"Same here…come on we better follow him before he does something." Aria said as she hurried after Largo but not before slipping on the tiles of the floor and falling back. It was lucky Dr. Thunderland had caught her.

"Your coordination is still as bad as ever Aria Link." Dr. Thunderland sighed as Aria's face burned.

"C-come on!" the blonde girl said as she pushed herself off of the scientist and left the building followed by the corpse doctor. They could only hope they hadn't missed anything interesting when it came to the date between Zazie and Lag.

* * *

_**Back at Sylvette's House…..**_

"S…Sylvette…c…couldn't I wear something else?" Lag asked as he sweated as he stared at himself in the mirror before looking back at the girl in the wheelchair.

"Maybe but I think this would have a better effect on Zazie." Sylvette said smiling, "don't you think he looks cute Conner?"

"Ye…yeah sorry Lag but you look really interesting like that." Conner said actually blushing.

"Conner you're not supposed to agree with them!" Lag whined a he looked back at the mirror.

He was once again forced to cross-dress, only it was toned down from the last dress he wore but it was still embarrassing. The dress had a light magenta top that went down a little past the waist with a gold trim around the rectangle collar top; the bottom part of the dress was a darker magenta color with white trims at the ends of it that ended a little past Lag's knees. The dress also had the same light magenta color as the top and gold around the ends of the sleeve as well. The design on the dress had small white butterflies on the bottom part of the dress looking like they were flying up.

He not only had a dress but he had on white slipper like shoes, but he had light make up on and was once again donning the silver wig. Sylvette was fixing the wig but it had two white roses in the hair being held by two clips as his hair was braided and tied with a magenta bow on the top, as a final touch Sylvette tied a long white ribbon around Lag's neck into a bow.

"Hmm…do you guys think he needs anything else?" Sylvette asked looking at Lag who fidgeted on the spot.

"Can't I just wear pants or something?" Lag whined as he played with the hem of his dress nervously.

"Oh stop complaining you look great Lag! " Sylvette giggled, "don't you think so Niche?"

"Lag looks….cute." Niche said tilting her head to the side trying to get a good look at the letter bee as she walked around him a few times, "is it right for a guy to be cute?"

"Ye...yes of course it is Niche! I mean Lag can really pull off the look but do you think he's ready for his date with Zazie?" Sylvette quickly answered.

"I guess…Zazie just better not make Lag lose his happy." Niche pouted folding her arms grumbling.

"Don't worry we made sure Zazie got it to make sure this was the best date ever." Sylvette stated patting Niche on the head.

"He better…" Niche grumbled glaring at the door.

"Can't believe I'm doing this again." Lag said as he could feel his face heating up.

"Come on just stop thinking about the dress and try thinking about Zazie. We managed to get him out of his uniform~" Conner said grinning making Lag's head snap up as an obvious blush was forming on his face.

"U-uhm…" Lag said playing with his dress not knowing what to do now, "s…so when is Zazie suppose to be here?"

"About now." Conner replied and heard a knocking on the door making all the heads turn towards the front door.

The plump bee grinned as he made his way towards the door and opened it and Lag couldn't help but stare at Zazie, having not see him wear anything but his letter bee uniform so seeing him in something else was new. Zazie walked in he was wearing a a buckle around his neck, white dress shirt the top two buttons undone. The sleeves rolled back to his elbows with a black vest that was buttoned up along with white pants and dress shoes.

"You clean up nicely Zazie." Sylvette said smirking at the cat boy who hissed back at her as she still had the smirk on her face.

"Well Lag what do you think?" Conner asked pointing his thumb at the older letter bee.

At Lag's name Zazie stopped his glaring contest with Sylvette and turned to see Lag and the occupants found it amusing when they saw the cat boy's eyes widen at the sight of Lag and his outfit as the smaller silver haired boy blushed furiously.

"What…the hell, why is he in a dress!" Zazie exclaimed trying very hard to fight down the blush that was threatening to appear on his face.

"What? Its suppose to be a date and Lag fits rather well into it don't you think? He's just adorable!" Sylvette cooed.

"But…but….I never agreed to have him in a dress!" Zazie shouted.

"Zazie you never said we **couldn't** either." Conner pointed out making the cat boy groan.

"Za…Zazie? Do you really not like the dress?" Lag's soft voice asked as it floated over to him making the boy look back at him.

"I…didn't mean it like that Lag, I was just surprised…" Zazie muttered rubbing the back of his head, "You look…really interesting and at least it's not as frilly as the dress you had on for that stupid valentine's day event."

The smile on Lag's face that appeared made Zazie's heartbeat a bit faster as the smile looked like he was truly happy.

"S-so you ready or not Lag?" Zazie asked tearing his eyes away from the brilliant smile.

"U-uhm yeah…I think…" Lag replied looking at Sylvette.

"Don't worry it's a festival and everything is free so just enjoy yourselves but don't have too much fun!" Sylvette trilled as she giggled making the two blush brightly.

"Whatever!" Zazie growled back as he grabbed Lag's wrist and pulled him out of the house.

"Are we really going to let them go off by themselves?" Conner asked, looking at Sylvette once the two were gone. He sweated when he saw the girl get a strange glint in her eye when she looked up at Conner.

"Of course not, we're just going to…follow any make sure that everything goes well for the two of them." She replied as she rolled over to the closet and grabbed her coat.

"So what we doing?" Niche asked frowning confused as Sylvette put on her coat.

"We're going to follow them and make sure that Zazie doesn't make Lag lose his happy okay? It's a secret so we can't be seen by them alright Niche?" Sylvette replied.

"Got it!" Niche replied saluting the girl.

"Oh man…" Conner groaned as he followed the girls outside hoping that them following Zazie and Lag wouldn't end up in them getting hurt or anything else.

* * *

"A-ano Zazie do you know what we can do at the festival?" Lag asked keeping his eyes downwards, his face still feeling warm from the earlier conversation, "I…this is my first time being at a festival like this."

"Oh uh well you can play games to win prizes, eat some snacks and…d-dance…" Zazie replied taken back when the smaller bee said that he had never been to a festival before.

"Dance?" Lag asked looking up at the cat boy.

"Y…you know two people moving together in sync with music? Haven't you ever danced before?" Zazie asked finally looking down at Lag surprised. He blinked when he saw Lag shake his head shyly.

"I was too busy studying for my Letter Bee exams and there aren't really any dances in my old hometown with my aunt." Lag explained.

"Well I guess we can da-dance if you like." Zazie suggested scratching the back of his head.

"Re-really? Y-you don't mind that I'm not an uhm…actually girl to dance with?" Lag asked curiously.

"Not really I mean sure I'd dance with them but it'd be a bit weird since they'd probably cling to me." Zazie replied frowning at the thought, "but with you er…well I guess I wouldn't mind."

"Thank you Zazie…" Lag said moving closer to the older boy and smiling contently and surprised the other boy by reaching over and grasping Zazie's hand in his own and squeezed it shyly.

Zazie looked down at him shocked by the notion but didn't really mind it and just let Lag hold his hand as they made their way through the town to the main square where the festival was being held. The didn't pay any attention to the people around them that were looking at them and some couldn't help but stare at how cute they looked together.

"Aww isn't that the cutest couple!" a young woman said looking at the two as they walked by a café.

"It must be wonderful to be in love and in love." Another man commented smiling at the two as his wife held his arm.

"They look so good together…I'm kind of jealous." A young teenager said staring at them enviously.

Lag wasn't use to all the attention he was getting because of how he was dressed so he stayed close to Zazie as they continued on their destination; at least they did until a few letter bees from the hive recognized Zazie. They were about to walk past him until they saw the cute 'girl' walking with him that they stopped and made their way over to introduce themselves to the girl and wonder why she was hanging with the resident cat boy.

Zazie frowned when he saw the guys stop in front of them and narrowed his eyes at them. He easily recognized their faces, as they were some of the guys that had cornered Conner back during the Saint Valentines Day event when the plump letter bee had been protecting Lag when he was in the get up, unconsciously Zazie gripped Lag's hand tighter as he glared at the boys who were looking at the silver haired letter bee.

"Hey I haven't seen you around the bee hive lately…are you new in town?" one of the guys asked flirting with Lag making him turn red.

"Yeah, we've been around a while and would've known if someone as cute as you was living here." The other boy chimed in chuckling.

"So what are you exactly with the resident gaichuu exterminator?" the last guy asked smirking thumbing at Zazie who bristled.

"Don't you two have someone else to be like your deliveries?" Zazie asked glaring at them.

"Yeah but we can take a break and talk can't we?" the last boy replied easily before turning his attention back to Lag, who at this point was practically hiding behind Zazie as he looked at the other boys nervously especially when they got closer to him.

"Heeeey he looks familiar…aren't you the one that was stuck with guy for that Saint Valentine's Day event last month?" the first guy said.

"Oh yeah! She does look like her only without the fatty blocking us." Laughed the second guy.

"So what's your name?" the first boy asked grinning at Lag.

"I…uhm…" Lag stuttered looking at the guy uneasily.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves first so you can feel a bit more comfortable I'm Akio," the first one said as his dark red hair was sticking out from underneath his uniform cap and his blue eyes gazing over at Lag.

"You can call me Takehiro." The dark blonde teen said winking at lag.

The last one was the dark brown haired one with green eyes who gave Lag a charming smile, "I'm Hayate, pleasure to meet someone as cute as you." He said as he took one of Lag's hands and kissed it.

The notion just made Zazie pissed off as his free hand clenched, and it wasn't only him but a few other people who were watching a few feet behind.

"I can't believe Seeing is that popular…" Dr. Thunderland Jr said.

"Well Lag doe tend to attract people…just didn't think it was both genders…" Largo replied amused.

"Intriguing…it must be how he looks so…feminine I theorize he looks like any other girl in that get up." Dr. Thunderland commented.

Just as Largo was about to add some more to their conversation both men stopped when they felt the only female of their group suddenly enveloped in a menacing aura as he was glaring at the three guys that was hitting on Lag.

"I think Aria-san has become what's the word…possessive of the little lady…" Largo said as he backed away from the woman.

"I believe it would be in our best interests not to turn her attention to us at this point, less we wish to be the focal point of her wrath." The corpse doctor commented as he was feeling extremely nervous around the pissed off woman that looked like he wanted to attack the three letter bees with her shindanjuu. Neither of them wanted to know what exactly was going through Aria's mind and knew it was wiser that they shouldn't ask either.

The three adults weren't the only ones observing what was going on between Zazie, Lag and the group of boys.

"What those boys doing with Lag?" Niche asked narrowing her icy blue eyes at the group.

"I think they're flirting with them…well more specifically Lag since he's a 'girl' right now." Conner explained.

"What' flirting?" The maka girl asked.

"Uh…its how someone get someone they like interested in them by flirting with them." Conner replied.

"But I hope Zazie takes care of them this is suppose to be **his** date not theirs." Sylvette stated firmly as she peeked out from the corner of the building the three of them were hiding.

"Should I make them move?" Niche asked but Steak on her head shook its head furiously.

"Nuniniii!"

"I agree with Steak Zazie can handle those three easily he's not going to let them just take Lag from him." Conner answered grinning at how much his friend really cared for the smaller Letter Bee.

"Yeah but they better not try anything…" Sylvette growled as she kept her eyes on the three that stopped the two from getting to the festival.

"C-calm down Sylvette like I said Zazie can take out gaichuu easily he can handle a few letter bees." Conner said.

_**Back with Zazie and Lag…**_

"So? Now that we've introduced ourselves why don't you tell us your name now?" Hayate asked still holding Lag's hand and smiling at him.

"She doesn't need to say anything to you three…" Zazie hissed as he pulled Lag back away from the three, forcing Hayate to let go of Lag's hand.

"Now now I believe he can speak for herself." Takehiro said raising an eyebrow at Zazie's behavior, "and we are rather curious about your little friend here Zazie, I mean no one's really seen you with a **girl **before since you mostly tend to hang around that newbie and Conner."

Zazie just continued to glare at the three guys in front of him scowling.

"K-Kokoro…" Lag's soft voice said stopping any arguments that was about to start as all four boys turned their attention to him.

He had remembered earlier that Sylvette insisted on a name that wasn't too obvious that it was Lag and had come up with one for him to use as an alias.

"Can you repeat that please, we couldn't hear you on account of this loud mouth." Akio smirked thumbing at Zazie who looked ready to clock the guy.

"M-my name is Kokoro…" Lag replied a bit louder and the three guys grinned.

"Well Kokoro-chan it's very nice to meet you! Now why haven't we seen you around here?" Akio asked moving his face closer to Lag's making him squirm a bit and cling to Zazie.

"I…I'm usually on deliveries outside of town." Lag replied, "so I don't spend much time in Yuusari."

"I see well I'm finally glad I know you're name Kokoro-hime~" Hayate said smiling at Lag, "but I think we all are curious why you would decide to go with someone like Zazie."

Lag blinked cutely at them, "What do you mean?"

"Well for one thing this guy can be so stand offish it's irritating." Akio pointed out.

"Not to mention he's more interested in destroying the gaichuu rather then doing his job of delivering letters." Takehiro added tapping his chin trying to think of more things.

"Also he's a bit rude, can't keep his own opinions to himself among other things." Hayate finished.

"If that's all you know about Zazie then you really don't know him." Lag replied staring back at them unwaveringly surprising all four of them.

"C…care to clarify Kokoro-chan?" Takehiro asked.

"Zazie may be like that sometimes but he has a good heart and he really cares a lot for his friends, beside I always thought Zazie was kinda cool." Lag replied and blushed when he said the last part as he glanced up at Zazie, "and I'm happy that he asked me out on this date."

"You heard her, now if you don't mind my kitten and I have a festival to attend." The cat boy said as he looked rather smugly at the three gaping letter bees and pulled Lag along, walking right through them.

"Wa…wait!" Hayate called out stopping them.

Zazie let out an exasperated sigh as he gave Hayate a look.

"What?"

"Is it true you two had to kiss on Saint Valentine's Day!"

The two looked at each other and it was Lag that answered.

"That's between Zazie and I." He replied before he and Zazie disappeared into the crowd heading towards the festival as well.

"Do you know those three Zazie?" Lag asked once they were far away from the trio.

"Barely, a few time I'd run into them in the hive and even in town." Zazie replied as they were nearing the center of town, "did you really think I was cool?"

"A-ah…yeah you seemed to be able to do things so casually and you really look cool when you're determined." Lag replied, as his face was turning red.

"Heh thanks for the compliment Kokoro-chan…" Zazie teased, "it's a rather suiting name for you since your amber can allow you to see into the 'hearts' of the letter."

"That's what Sylvette said as well…" Lag replied smiling at Zazie, "hey Zazie…why…why did you call me kitten?"

Not that he minded much but it was pretty close to the name that Zazie had called him in his…dream.

"Oh I thought it might help to get them away." Zazie replied coughing, "a-anyway now that we're here what do you want to do? Grab a snack and walk around?"

"Sure I guess…it would be interesting to see all the stuff we can do…oh let's go here first!" Lag replied smiling back at Zazie as he pulled the darker haired boy towards one of the games.

The cat boy agreed and they entered the town square where there were people having fun and enjoying themselves as the white flowers that hung everywhere shined in the light around them. They had fun playing mini games to win prizes like a jar of star candy that Zazie won for Lag in the sharp shooting game and even a plushie of a white wolf that Lag adored.

Neither of them noticed the two groups that were spying on them throughout the whole festival as they were too drawn into the festivities all around them. They soon sat down at the fountain in the middle of the square to enjoy an ice cream that one of the vendors had given them for being such a 'cute' couple. What was a bit embarrassing was that fact that she had given them only a single cone with a double scoop of ice cream on it.

"Can't believe she wouldn't give us another cone." Zazie murmured as he held the ice cream in his hand.

"Well she did pretty much insist on it and I don't think we're the only ones." Lag commented as he looked around and saw several other couples with single cones between the two of them and enjoying the frozen treat happily.

"Che yeah but they probably WANTED it, we tried to order two but she practically shoved this one on us." Zazie said eyeing the treat as if it was about to attack him.

"W-well we can't let this go to waste…or it'll melt all over your nice clothes Zazie." Lag pointed out and moved closer to Zazie so he could hold the ice cream cone alone with Zazie and then leaned forward to lick the ice cream.

Zazie's face burned as he watched the younger letter bee licking the ice cream in his hand as his mind was soon piling up within his mind from that one action as a blush furiously made its way onto his face.

"Zazie? Don't you want some too?" Lag asked innocently as he licked his lips where some ice cream remained making the cat boy curse in his head as he could feel his face getting warm and just leaned down to enjoy the ice cream as well with Lag.

_Hidden behind a booth…_.

"Oh my…are they sharing an ice cream cone!" Sylvette exclaimed watching.

"Tha…that's something else…" Conner said his face getting red.

"My my I had no idea they were such romantics." Largo said amused.

"I can only imagine what thoughts the cat boy is getting from watching Lag Seeing…" Dr. Thunderland stated as he rubbed his chin completely interested in the reaction of the cat boy.

Niche narrowed her eyes as she watched Zazie and Lag's faces get too close at one point and Zazie ended up licking Lag's cheek, making both their faces go redder.

"Letter Bee Zazie isn't that old is he?" Aria asked.

"He is fourteen." Conner commented.

"Oh right so he's two years older then Lag Seeing." Dr. Thunderland stated.

The conversations stopped there as both groups turned and saw each other and had to cover each other's mouth with their hands to stop themselves from yelling and attracting attention.

"What are you guys doing!" Sylvette shouted pointing a finger at them.

"Us! What are you kids doing here!" Aria exclaimed.

"Why should we be the ones to answer, you're the one that's out of place here!" Sylvette retorted.

"Are you here to make sure Zazie doesn't make Lag lose his happy? "Niche asked speaking up shutting both groups up.

"….Essentially Dingo Niche." Largo replied pushing up his glasses.

"So lets just watch and not say anything else, agreed?" Conner asked looking around.

"Agreed." Everyone replied in unison as they turned back to watch the two finish up their ice cream.

Lag smiled as he licked his lips, "that was good Ice cream don't you think so?" he asked looking up at Zazie as the other letter finished the cone and looked at Lag. The smaller bee blinked when he saw Zazie move closer to him and then licked some ice cream that had managed to get on his cheek before pulling back.

"You had some ice cream on your cheek." Zazie replied looking at Lag.

"Tha…thank you…so uhm-"

"Do you want to dance?" Zazie interrupted stopping Lag from saying whatever it was he was going to say.

"D-dance? But Zazie I never dance before!" Lag cried out as he was yanked from his seat and pulled towards the stage before he could protest anymore.

He didn't have any more time to try and argue against Zazie as the music continued playing joyously as both Lag and Zazie stood in the middle of the dancing crowd.

"Just follow my lead okay? Its not that hard a dance." Zazie stated as he grasped Lag's hand in his own and moved with the music as Lag tried to follow him a bit more clumsily.

The cat boy smiled as he watched as Lag was trying to keep up as he spun the boy as they danced around each other, they managed to avoid bumping into another person but Lag tripped and fell into Zazie's arms.

"You okay there Lag?" Zazie asked as he helped him up.

"Ye-yeah thanks for helping me…" Lag replied as he stood up.

Once Lag got use to the music he actually starting smiling and even laughing as he danced with Zazie, enjoying himself and feeling great to just be spending this moment with the other boy. Then the music got slower Zazie pulled Lag close as his arms wrapped around the younger boy's waist and Lag's own were resting on his chest as they looked at each other.

"Zazie?" Lag asked quietly as the other boy was silent and they hadn't moved since the music changed it.

"Lag…can we talk?" Zazie asked quietly moving closer to the other boy and looking a bit nervous.

The younger boy nodded and grasping Lag's wrist they move through the crowd, collected the prizes that Zazie had won for Lag before they moved away from the main square and to some place more private. The cat boy continued walking until he reached a bridge where they stopped in the middle of it. There wasn't anyone around as most of the people were at the festival leaving the two to have a private conversation.

Lag turned to face the other boy waiting for him to start.

"Look Lag I'm not good at much emotional stuff like this or even feeling or thinking about this kind of thing." Zazie started, "but the last few days had really made me think of what I thought about you…"

"What you thought about me? Y…you mean like how you…uhm…may…" Lag stuttered his face turning red as he hugged his plushie tightly.

"Yes…how my…emotions or basically if I…look I'm just going to come out and say it since like I said I suck at this emotion crap. Lag I….like you…a lot…" Zazie said clenching his fists as once he started talking he couldn't stop. "I like how you're so optimistic about everything, you try to see the good in everyone, you don't give up and you come up with some of the weirdest plans that work, you follow through with your goals no matter what…"

To say Lag was shocked was an understatement, he was completely blown away by what Zazie was saying but he wasn't done.

"And…what I like best about you is…your smile…when you **really** smile…" Zazie said softly, "you give off this I don't know sort of weird brilliance…look I know this must be weird and everything with this confession and but I thought this was the best way to handle it…"

"Zazie…you…really that?" Lag asked almost shyly as he looked up at Zazie.

The cat boy couldn't help but chuckle as he moved closer to Lag until their bodies were inches apart from each other.

"Yes kitten…" Zazie said with a soft look on his face as he reached up and caressed Lag's cheek, "I really think you're all of those things I said and so much more…I'm not being too sappy am I because if I am please stop me…"

Lag couldn't help but laugh as he gripped the front of the other boy's clothing and leaned forward, resting his head against the cat boy's chest.

"Okay Zazie but I…really really like you too…" Lag said shyly, "you were there supporting me with Conner and Niche, and you always went out of your way to make sure I was okay…like when I was sick."

"Of course I'd be worried although I can still feel the lumps Sylvette gave me because of it." Zazie muttered but just felt Lag giggle before he hugged him tightly making Zazie hug the other boy back.

"So…what now?" Lag asked looking up at Zazie, " I mean what do you do from here now that we both er...like each other and-.."

Before Lag could finish his questions Zazie swooped down and kissed the smaller boy gently at first, holding the other boy close to him but then Lag started to respond and kiss Zazie back shyly, making the darker haired boy become more aggressive. Soon Lag felt his back hitting the sidewall of the bridge as the other boy was pressing his body against his own. Zazie started kissed him harder and started to nibble gently on the bottom of Lag's lip making him open his mouth a bit to allow him to slip his tongue into the caverns of the other boy's mouth.

Lag couldn't help but be amazed at how good a kisser Zazie was as he gripped the other boy's shirt tightly in his hands, and even though it felt weird having the other boy's tongue in his mouth he wasn't complaining and couldn't help but moan softly. Zazie was smirking into the kiss as he reached over to Lag and played with the silver bangs, before he loosened the braid so he could run his hands through the wig.

He pulled back, as the both needed to get some air but quickly Zazie went back to work kissing Lag's face, his cheek, forehead, his amber eye and all the way to his neck where he kissed and sucked a bit on the sensitive skin there, living a hickey before he finally pulled back to get a good look at the flushed silver haired boy in his arms.

"So…what do you think we should do now?" Zazie asked laughing as he rested his forehead against Lag's as the younger letter bee gazed up at him through a half lidded eye, his face flushed but he had a smile on his face.

"I don't know what do couples usually do?" Lag asked.

"Well we could-"

"**You will not do anything else if you know what's good for you letter bee Zazie…"** an omnious voice stated behind the two making the hair on the back of the cat boy's neck stand up.

Nervously he turned around and gaped when he saw Largo Lloyd, Aria, Dr. Thunderland jr, Conner, Sylvette and even Niche behind them.

"Holy! How long have you guys been there!" Zazie exclaimed horrified, although that was a rather stupid question considering most of them were pink in the face which meant they saw 'enough' making Lag squeak and hide behind Zazie as the darker haired bee scowled.

"And would you guys care to explain why you were **spying** on us…" Zazie asked.

"We wanted to make sure you treated Lag right!" Sylvette stated grinning.

"As much as a gentleman you were you are **NOT **going to have **that** kind of fun with Lag Seeing as both of you are under aged!" Aria said seriously glaring daggers at Zazie.

"Exactly what fun are you exactly talking about?" Zazie couldn't help but ask with a smirk on his face, and found it rather amusing as all three adults along with Conner's face went a brilliant shade of red.

When all he got for a reply was sputtering and stammering from all the adults he grabbed Lag's hand and smirked.

"Well since you can't tell us what you mean by fun I guess we better get going, come on kitten!" Zazie laughed and ran away from the group as the two could hear Aria shouting at the dark haired letter bee.

"**LETTER BEE** **ZAZIE YOU GET BACK HERE!"**

**

* * *

**

"Zazie do you know what she was talking about?" Lag asked once they stopped in another district and away from the groups.

"Yeah but I think its fun messing with them besides I know we're too young…for that…" Zazie coughed but he still was smirking.

"For what?" Lag asked cutely and naively.

"Er…I'll tell you when you're older, come on let's go spend some more time together kitten…" he said as he kissed Lag briefly on the lips and pulled back.

"Okay Zazie…" Lag replied wrapping his arms around Zazie's, "thank you Zazie for spending this day with you."

"Anytime kitten…anytime…." Zazie replied smiling softly at Lag.

* * *

**End for now! so please give me your feedback on this chapter and stay tuned for the next arc in a new fanfic called "Shadows of the Heart"! **


	6. Notice: Sequel Posted

**Hey guys this isn't a chapter but just a notice to inform the people that have this fic on their favorite stories list or alerts that the next Arc is posted and ready to be read by you guys. I know this fanfic is faved alot so thats why I thought it would be a good idea to inform you guys about it, so look for the next Arc **

**"Shadows of the Heart"**


End file.
